


IronShield

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di shot TonySteve. Sono slegate tra loro.[Avvertimenti all'interno].Scritta a quattro mani con Lady Atena.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Ti amo, ma non te lo dico  
  
Tony sobbalzò, strinse i pugni piegando le braccia e sfregò i denti tra loro.   
“Se continui con questa delicatezza, la prossima volta mi faccio ingessare la gamba da Hulk” si lamentò, socchiudendo gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie violacee. Steve gli passò la fascia intorno al piede, tenendoglielo sulla propria coscia con l'altra mano.   
“Se tu stessi fermo, ti farebbe meno male” gli ricordò, sfiorando con il gomito la cassetta del pronto soccorso. Tony ghignò, strinse le lenzuola del letto e sfregò i denti tra loro. “Beh, se non fosse fuggita questo non sarebbe successo!” esclamò. Tirò un colpo con il calcagno alla coscia di Steve, sobbalzò e grugnì.   
“Anche se spero che Belle fosse più delicata di te”. Steve corrugò la fronte e socchiuse un occhio, sgranando l'altro.   
“Di che cosa stai parlando?” domandò. Steve si voltò, prese una fascia elastica e la mise sul piede fasciato del miliardario.   
“Invece di dire cose assurde, appoggiati ai cuscini e rilassati. Se sei così teso ti fai più male” disse secco. Tony poggiò le spalle contro i cuscini, sbuffò sonoramente roteando gli occhi.   
“La bella e la bestia, Cap. Di che altro potevo parlare?” domandò. Steve alzò le spalle.   
“Non capisco come quelle parole possano c'entrarci con quella favola” brontolò. Si girò, prese dalla cassetta del disinfettante e lo mise sopra i tagli sulla gamba abbronzata del miliardario, guardando formarsi una schiumetta bianca. Tony scosse la mano in aria, sibilò e batté la schiena contro i cuscini.   
“È evidente che non sei un estimatore dei film Disney, o avresti capito a cosa mi riferivo; caro il mio conservatore”. Steve negò con il capo, si girò e passò una garza sopra il pus e la schiumetta, pulendo.   
“Odio i cartoni. Sono sproporzionati” borbottò. Tony ondeggiò una mano in aria, poggiò la testa sui cuscini.   
“È evidente che non conosci la Disney. Alcuni di quei disegni farebbero invidia a parecchia gente” disse. Poggiò le braccia, mosse le dita del piede e sbuffò.   
“E poi si guarda per il lieto fine”. Steve ridacchiò e scosse il capo.   
“Pensavo tu non credessi nei lieti fini. Non mi prendi in giro proprio perché io penso ci possano essere?” domandò. Incrociò le gambe appoggiandogli il piede sul letto. Tony mosse l'indice a destra e sinistra.   
“È stupido credere che nella vita reale principe e principessa vivranno felici e contenti per sempre” disse. Incrociò le gambe, gemette di dolore e sbuffò.   
“Però pensare che  _qualcosa_ possa finire bene è piacevole” ammise. Steve si alzò in piedi, si girò e si abbassò. Chiuse la cassetta del pronto soccorso, la prese in braccio e si rizzò. Si girò e si avviò verso la porta.   
“Spero che un giorno tu possa trovare la persona con cui finirà bene, ora riposati” sussurrò. Aprì l'uscio, lo attraverso e se lo richiuse alle spalle.   
“Ed avrei voluto fosse con me” bisbigliò.


	2. Cap.2 Bacio all'addormentato

Cap.2 Bacio all'addormentato  
  
Steve deglutì guardando Tony addormentato sul divano. La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava il suo viso e la maglietta nera smanicata degli AC\DC che indossava. Si abbassò, sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
< Non si accorgerà ora se lo bacio ... è così profondamente addormentato ... così bello > pensò. Tremando si piegò ancora in avanti, gli mise una mano dietro il collo facendogli girare il capo e socchiuse le labbra rosse. Baciò quelle dell'altro, sentendo i suoi baffetti e il suo pizzetto solleticargli il viso. Teneva la schiena arcuata e le gambe piegate. Tony aprì leggermente gli occhi, intravide quelli azzurri socchiusi di Steve e schiuse le labbra espirando. Divaricò le gambe, piegò il capo all'indietro e ricambiò il bacio. Fece leva con le ginocchia sui fianchi del Capitano spingendolo steso, gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla e approfondì il contatto. Steve mugolò di piacere, sentendo il corpo dell'altro aderire al proprio. Sgranò gli occhi, lo staccò da sé allontanandolo e lo vide in viso.  
“Stark” sussurrò. Tony sorrise, strofinò il proprio petto contro quello dell'altro.  
“Mi hai svegliato, Capitano” sussurrò seducente. “Io ... pensavo che tu ... fossi etero ...”. Ammise Steven guardandolo negli occhi. Si spostò tenendolo sopra di sé, stendendosi sul divano. Tony si strusciò contro di lui, gli passò le mani sui fianchi e sogghignò.  
“E mi hai baciato lo stesso?” chiese.  
“Pensavo non ti saresti svegliato” sussurrò Steven. Accarezzò il petto dell'altro e avvampò. Tony gli carezzò il petto a palmi aperti, sogghignò strusciandosi su di lui.  
“È evidente che non hai mai visto La bella addormentata nel bosco” sussurrò. Steve deglutì e gli slacciò i pantaloni, abbassandoglieli. “Non sono esperto di queste cose” bisbigliò. Tony mosse le gambe facendo calare i pantaloni, sogghignò.  
“Di favole o di sesso occasionale?” chiese. Steve gli sfilò la maglia baciandogli ripetutamente il petto.  
“Se proprio vuoi parlare di favole. Questa è a lieto fine?” domandò. Tony gli tolse a sua volta la maglia, sogghignò e inarcò la schiena. “Dipende. Fin dove vuoi spingerti, mio principe azzurro?”. Steve gli appoggiò la fronte contro la sua.  
“Fin dove mi porterai tu” sussurrò. Baciando Tony con un mugolio di piacere.


	3. Cap.3 Attraction

Cap.3 Attraction  
  
Steve guardò Tony passarsi l'asciugamano sui capelli bagnati, alcune gocce d'acqua scendevano lungo il suo collo e sulla pelle nuda della sua schiena.  
“Devi girare per forza solo con l'asciugamano dopo che ti fai la doccia?” domandò. Si sporse e prese il cuscino, stringendolo a sé. Tony sfregò ripetutamente i capelli castano scuro, avanzò per la stanza e l'asciugamano ai fianchi scese leggermente mostrando le scapole ed il solco del sedere.  
“... Quindi per la festa di sta sera ...”. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, voltò il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Cosa?” chiese. Steve tirò su le gambe, stringendo le ginocchia al petto, tenendo in mezzo il cuscino. Scese con lo sguardo lungo la schiena abbronzato del plurimiliardario. Si fermò ai fianchi, deglutì e scese ancora. Tony sporse le labbra aggrottando le sopracciglia con la fronte corrugata, scrollò le spalle e avanzò nella stanza continuando a dare le spalle a Steve.  
“Come ti dicevo, non credo che dovremmo dare la festa, sta sera” disse. Passò l'asciugamano che aveva in mano lungo i fianchi gocciolanti, si sporse sulle punte dei piedi verso l'armadio mostrando il solco del sedere.  
“Insomma, con tutto il casino dell'altra volta non penso che gli invitati verrebbero; no?”. Steve guardò i glutei dell'altro, ne osservò la linea morbida e deglutì a vuoto. Osservò attentamente la linea dei glutei e deglutì. Sentì il proprio membro pulsare e avvampò, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso. Strinse più forte il cuscino, stringendo convulsamente le dita. Tony aprì l'armadio, si chinò in avanti e l'asciugamano scese maggiormente.  
“Insomma, a me dell'opinione pubblica non importa, sono il loro idolo e credo lo rimarrei anche diventando Adolfo Hitler in persona, ma ...”. Sbuffò, si rizzò e poggiò le mani sui fianchi.  
“Hai visto la mia maglietta nuova degli Iron Maiden?”. Steve lasciò cadere il cuscino a terra e strofinò i piedi nudi sulle coperte. Il battito cardiaco gli era accelerato.  
“Hey Steve?” sentì l'altro domandare. Le orecchie gli fischiavano e sentì il palato secco.  
“La vecchiaia ti ha reso sordo?” domandò Stark. Steve avanzò silenziosamente. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, sbuffò scrollando le spalle. “Insomma, si può sapere cosa stai guardando?” chiese. Si voltò, sgranò gli occhi e cadde in terra. Osservò il capitano su di sé, schioccò la lingua e sentì l'asciugamano scivolare. Steve lo baciò, passandogli le mani sui glutei. Il membro gli premeva contro i pantaloni.  
“Che diavolo!” gridò Tony, ribaltandolo. Steve lo baciò nuovamente e approfondì il bacio, le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide. Tony deglutì, si scostò e sogghignò baciandolo nuovamente. Gli strinse le spalle, si strusciò contro i pantaloni dell'altro sentendo il rigonfiamento premere contro l'asciugamano che indossava. Leccò le labbra del Capitano, mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“A qualcuno piace il mio sedere, mnh?". “Non riesco a vivere senza di te” biascicò Steve. Gli accarezzò i fianchi e baciò il collo di Tony ripetutamente, accarezzandogli più velocemente i glutei. Steve si voltò e deglutì a vuoto, strinse le labbra mugolando di piacere al suo movimento.  
“Di solito sono passivo” ammise. Tony gli infilò le dita nei pantaloni, li calò lentamente e tornò a strofinarsi su di lui.  
“Sì, ho presente” sussurrò. Si chinò in avanti, gli avvicinò il volto all'orecchio.  
“Ma si può fare un'eccezione” mormorò seducente. Steve gli leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.  
“Tu sei sempre la mia grande eccezione”.


	4. Cap.4 Time

Cap.4 Time  
  
Steve sfogliò la pagina del libro che teneva con una mano sola. La luce degli ologrammi blu di Stark e quella delle lampade gli illuminavano il testo. Teneva le labbra strette e gli occhi socchiusi. Sentiva il calore del corpo di Tony su di sé.   
< Il tempo non è mai ciò che sembra. Se scorre lo fa al contrario. In quel pomeriggio uggioso i ricordi s'impastavano a quelle lente sabbie del tempo che andavano a ritroso > lesse mentalmente.   
“Tony, smetti di lavorare. Solo un attimo. Da ... dammi un minuto” sussurrò. Tony smise di digitare sullo schermo olografico, strofinò il capo su Steve e piegò il capo all'indietro socchiudendo gli occhi lievemente arrossati.   
“Che c'è, Cap?”.   
“Volevo chiederti tu cosa ne pensi del tempo, delle macchine che viaggiano nel tempo” spiegò Steve. Avvampò e deglutì un paio di volte. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, sbadigliò e scrollò le spalle.   
“Utilizzare una macchina del tempo può causare una disfunzione nel continuum spaziotempo-dimensionale, ci sono cose che non possono cambiare ed altre che se modificate causano la distruzione dell'universo stesso”. Chiuse lo schermo olografico e si sollevò leggermente voltando il capo.   
“Guarda Dottor Who, è molto chiaro su quel punto”. Steve chiuse il libro e abbassò lo sguardo fissandolo.   
“Molto professionale” borbottò. Tony sogghignò, inarcò un sopracciglio corrucciando la fronte.   
“Mi stai davvero chiedendo una spiegazione in termini che non capiresti mai?”. Steve gli mise la mano sulla fronte, facendolo stendere nuovamente su di sé e negò con il capo. “In realtà la volevo più ... colloquiale” spiegò. Tony sogghignò, allungò una mano poggiandogliela sulla maglia aderente e ticchettò con l'indice sul pizzetto.   
“È come se una persona, per non avere alcun dolore nella vita, tornasse al momento del proprio concepimento e facesse di tutto per impedirlo; fino a riuscirci” iniziò. Si mise in ginocchio, sedendosi sulla coscia di Steve.   
“Tutte le persone che ha conosciuto prenderebbero scelte diverse rispetto a quelle che hanno preso conoscendo lui. Se era sposato, quella donna forse rimarrà zitella, o sposerà un drogato, o un multimiliardario, o morirà di incidente d'auto”. Steve gli accarezzò la guancia abbronzata con dita tremanti e sospirò. Appoggiò il libro sopra il cuscino del divano accanto a sé.   
“Accetti le cose più strane, ma allo stesso tempo sei così realista da essere fatalista. Sei sempre un controsenso” borbottò. Tony sorrise, gli poggiò le mani sul petto e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Beh, tecnicamente, se una persona fa un viaggio nel tempo per cancellare la propria esistenza; non essendo mai esistito non ha fatto il viaggio nel tempo e quindi la cosa non ha molto senso” scherzò. Si sporse in avanti strusciandosi sulla gamba di Steve, gli strinse le spalle.   
“Perché ti interessa?”. Steve arrossì e alzò le spalle.   
“Mi chiedevo se avresti fatto un viaggio nel tempo per salvare anticipatamente un amico” spiegò. Tony si grattò il pizzetto arricciando il naso, mugugnò e scosse il capo.   
“Solo con la sicurezza matematica di non causare ulteriori danni a lui o ad altri amici. Impiegherei *anni* per fare tutti i calcoli necessari”. Steve annuì, sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi contro il bordo del divano.   
“È tardi, vuoi accendere un po' di televisione o andiamo a letto?” domandò. Tony si sporse, gli baciò le labbra e sorrise.   
“Vorresti salvare qualcuno?” chiese. Steve lo baciò a sua volta e sorrise.   
“Io pensavo a te, se volevi, non a me. Io ho riavuto tutto ciò che volevo” mormorò. Tony gli premette le spalle, lo guardò negli occhi.   
“Credi ci sia qualcuno che voglio salvare?” domandò. Lo baciò sul collo, gli pizzicò il fianco e sogghignò.   
“Con il rischio di perderti?”. Steve gli rizzò il capo e gli baciò la punta del naso.   
“E se volessi essere salvato io?” chiese. Gli sfilò la maglietta nera e la fece cadere sul bracciolo del divano. Tony si toccò gli addominali, passò le mani sui propri fianchi e addolcì lo sguardo.   
“Paura del ghiaccio, Capitano?”.   
“Paura di una vita senza di te” rispose Steve. Si abbassò e gli baciò il petto. Tony roteò gli occhi, intrecciò le dita con quelle di Steve e sorrise.   
“Per quello non ti serve cambiare il tempo. Sono qui”. Steve chiuse gli occhi e incassò il capo nella sua spalla.   
< Vorrei fosse per sempre > pensò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Il tuo cuore

Cap.5 Il tuo cuore

“Quindi vuoi farti un intervento al cuore?” domandò Steve. Appoggiò la ciotola con le patatine sul tavolinetto di vetro e abbassò il capo. Tony annuì, si ticchettò sul petto e piegò il capo di lato. “Se hai idee migliori, sono tutto orecchi”. Steve lo guardò sedersi sulla poltrona a gambe aperte.   
“Non ti mancherà il reattore? In fondo è il tuo cuore” mormorò. Tony scrollò le spalle, si toccò il bordo del reattore e inspirò.   
“Forse. Ma se devi cambiare, è meglio iniziare in grande”. Steve allungò la mano e gli accarezzò il vetro luminescente sentendolo sotto l'indice.   
“E che ne farai?” domandò. Tony alzò le spalle, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra e allargò le gambe.   
“Non sono un tipo nostalgico. Lo butterò, suppongo. O lo regalerò a Pepper, se vorrà tenerlo”. Steve riabbassò la mano e deglutì a vuoto.   
“Me lo regaleresti nel caso decidessi di buttarlo, invece che darlo a lei?” domandò. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“Intendi se lei non lo vuole, o a prescindere che lei lo voglia o meno?” chiese. Arricciò il labbro, storse il naso.   
“Perché la seconda mi metterebbe in seria difficoltà”. Steve abbassò il capo, arrossì e si alzò in piedi. Avanzò di un paio di passi nella stanza e incrociò strette le braccia al petto. “Se lei lo vuole, è ovvio che sia suo” ribatté serio. Tony arricciò il naso.  
“Beh, se entrambi volevate il mio cuore, potevo dare a te quello vintage e a lei quello nuovo. O il contrario, insomma”. Allargò le braccia, scosse il capo.   
“ _Ma_  non credo che Pep tenga a questo genere di cose” ammise. Steve sciolse le braccia, si portò le mani ai fianchi e li massaggiò sospirando. Negò con il capo e deglutì a vuoto.   
“Tocca a lei stabilirlo. Era ... era una domanda, ecco tutto” borbottò. Fece sbattere la punta degli stivaletti tra loro. Tony gli si avvicinò, si sporse avvicinando la fronte a quella di Steve.   
“A me fa piacere tu voglia conservare il mio cuore, capitano” sussurrò. Steve sorrise e si voltò, sentendo le orecchie bruciare.   
“Ora vado Stark” bisbigliò.   
< Lo vorrei per me il tuo cuore, Stark > pensò. Si allontanò, attraversando la porta.

 


	6. Cap.6 Litigi

Cap.6 Litigi  
  
Steve avanzava rigido, con passi cadenzati stringendo lo scudo. Teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate e il capo chino, fissando il viso di Tony. Tony strinse i pugni, avanzò mettendosi di fianco a lui; l'aria fredda faceva ondeggiare i capelli castano scuro.

“Credi di essere l'unico ad aver mai fatto guerre?” chiese.

“È tu credi di essere l'unico a soffrire per le perdite di vite?!” urlò Steven.

Spalancò la bocca e gli occhi. Tony rizzò la schiena, si tirò si il colletto della giacca e ringhiò.

“Non mi interessa soffrirne. Mi interessa evitarle!”.

Una goccia d'acqua cadde sulla guancia di Steve che alzò il capo. Allungò la mano e vide alcune gocce finirgli sul guanto rosso. La pioggia iniziò a cadete tutt'intorno a loro. Steve si leccò le labbra, abbassò il capo e si tolse lo scudo appeso al braccio destro e lo mise sul capo di Tony.

“Non sempre si possono evitare!” sbraitò. 

Tony scosse il capo, alcune goccioline gli scivolarono sulla guancia e si avvicinò Steve mettendosi totalmente sotto lo scudo.

“Ma bisogna fare qualsiasi cosa per evitarle! Non considerarle come fossero normali!” strillò.

“Alle volte significherebbe mandare a monte tutto!” strepitò Steve.

Lo scostò facendogli evitare una pozzanghera. Tony pestò con forza il piede in terra, il suono dell'acqua gli rimbombava in testa.

“Che scopo ha fare quel che facciamo, se non riusciamo a salvare le persone?!” urlò.

“Salvarne il maggior numero!” gridò Steve, fino a sentire la gola raschiare.

Si accesero le luci dei lampioni, erano soffuse. Tony gli tirò un pugnetto sul braccio, rabbrividì stringendosi la giacca e grugnì.

“Dobbiamo partire dal presupposto che li salveremo tutti! Se poi c'è un incidente allora non possiamo fare altro che vendicarci, ma fino ad allora dobbiamo proteggere!”.

Natasha si affacciò dall'Avenger Tower vedendo i due camminare verso l'edificio.

“Clint, pensi che la smetteranno mai di litigare?” domandò.

Clint sorrise e le avvolse le spalle con il braccio.

“No, proseguiranno per l'eternità” rispose.


	7. Cap.7 Allenamenti

Cap.7 Allenamenti  
  
  


Tony allargò le gambe sullo sgabello, poggiò la schiena contro le corde ed espirò sonoramente.

“Ok, Cap; mi arrendo”.

Scosse il guantone da box, afferrò un bicchiere con l'altra mano e scosse il capo.

“Non posso reggere i tuoi stupidi ritmi da siero”.

Steve si appoggiò alle corde con il gomito, sorrise e abbassò il capo. Guardò la smorfia dell'altro, i capelli umidi e arruffati sotto il cappuccio della felpa e il sudore scendere lungo la sua pelle abbronzata.

“Se non bevessi quelle schifezze sarebbe un primo passo” rispose.

Tony succhiò rumorosamente, deglutì e alzò il capo.

“Non sarebbe valido comunque. Tu hai il siero” si lamentò.

Sospirò, afferrò un asciugamano e se lo passò sul collo sudato.

“Devo ritenermi fortunato ad avere tutte le ossa sane!” esclamò, con tono scherzoso.

Steve si rizzò e mosse avanti e indietro le braccia, tenendo i gomiti piegati.

“Tu non sei abituato alle battaglie. Sembra di sì perché non hai scrupoli a usare i colpi scorretti, ma hai bisogno di più esperienza” spiegò.

Tony gli tirò un pugnetto sul petto, sogghignò.

“Tecnicamente, ho fatto più guerre di te; Cap” lo prese in giro.

Mosse il collo a destra e sinistra, passò l'asciugamano sul petto.

“Di che esperienza avrei bisogno?”.

“Quella del vecchio uno a uno ... uomo in armatura” spiegò Steve.

Saltellò sul posto e mimò un paio di pugni. Ridacchiò e gettò indietro la testa, una serie di goccioline di sudore volarono intorno al suo viso. Tony rise, scosse la mano con la bibita in aria e si gettò l'asciugamano sulle gambe.

“Con te? E credi che un essere umano non dotato di siero con più di trentacinque anni reggerebbe a più di due sedute della tua terapia?” chiese, scherzoso.

Strinse le corde con il guantone, sogghignò.

“Ovviamente, in armatura potrei sconfiggerti anche cento volte!”.

Steve prese l'asciugamano dell'uomo e glielo mise sul capo.

“Sgonfia il tuo ego” borbottò.

Tony se lo avvolse attorno alla testa, inarcò un sopracciglio e si alzò.

“Ego? Oh, andiamo!”.

Si indicò con il guantone, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

“Io posso ammettere che sei più forte al naturale, quindi perché tu non puoi ammettere che armato vinco io?”.

“Sai già abbastanza quanto sei bravo, ti monteresti la testa” borbottò Steve.

Tirò un paio di pugni a vuoto e sbuffò. Tony ridacchiò, gettò dietro di sé il bicchiere vuoto e si alzò.

“Vuoi non ammettere i tuoi limiti, capitano?” chiese, scherzoso.

Steve abbassò sia le braccia che il capo, incurvando le spalle.

“Ne ho così tanti Stark, che faremmo notte” sussurrò.

Raggiunse il limite del ring, abbassò le corde e scese, appoggiandosi contro il bordo. Tony saltò oltre le corde, atterrò con le gambe piegate e lo raggiunse.

“Ehi. Ehi, Cap. Sta volta non volevo offenderti”.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, accennò un sorriso.

“Sul serio, è carino da parte tua darmi ripetizioni”.

Steve sorrise e gli diede qualche pacca alla mano, annuendo.

“Quando vuoi” rispose.

Tony addolcì lo sguardo, incrociò le braccia.

“Se sei della vecchia scuola, dovresti saperlo. Ammettere i difetti è il primo passo per superarli”.

“Andiamo a mangiare” ordinò Steve, uscendo dalla stanza.

< Il mio peggior difetto, Tony, è il mio non essere franco con te > pensò.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 Amo il tuo corpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Ultron. What if.

Cap.8 Amo il tuo corpo  
  
“Da quando c'è stata la faccenda Ultron, non hai più indossato la tua vecchia armatura” sussurrò Steve. Espirò e diede una serie di pugni al punchball davanti a lui, facendolo oscillare con dei tonfi e cigolii di catene. Tony sollevò i pesi, piegò le braccia abbassandosi e strinse le labbra; il sudore gli colava lungo il volto e i pettorali nudi.  
“Davvero?”. Steve annuì e si leccò le labbra.  
“Pensavo che come minimo ne avresti fatta una simile a Ultron per affrontare il trauma di petto” rispose. Tony ridacchiò con un suono strozzato, continuando a fare i pesi.  
“Sto lavorando ad un progetto parecchio traumatico, in effetti. Un'armatura” spiegò.  
“Thor diceva a un reattore rosso” spiegò Steve. Si abbattè sul punch ball con dei pugni piú violenti, facendolo oscillare e tremare ancor di più. Tony roteò gli occhi, sbuffò pesantemente.  
“È un nuovo reattore, fatto con materiali assolutamente unici. Ma considerando che un cuore non mi serve più, è ovvio sia per alimentare il mio progetto-trauma” disse. Lasciò andare il peso, si alzò e ruotò le braccia.  
“Non mi hai nemmeno chiesto perché un'armatura”. Steve assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Conoscendoti come Hercules indossò l'Idra di Lerna, tu ti infilerai nella pelle di Ultron” si lamentò. Tony lo guardò, sorrise e annuì.  
“Mi conosci meglio del previsto” ammise. Incrociò le braccia, raggiunse il ring e ci saltò dentro.  
“Voglio creare un capolavoro. La prima armatura fu qualcosa di rivoluzionario, voglio che l'ultima sia lo stesso”. Steve boccheggiò, strinse gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
“Se noi non possiamo lasciare il gruppo, non lo farai neanche tu” ringhiò. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, afferrò i guantoni e li mise.  
“Non ho mai detto di volervi mollare” disse. Saltellò sul posto, tenendosi sulle punte.  
“Senza di me la Terra esploderebbe in una settimana”. Voltò il capo, sogghignò.  
“Voglio solo costruire la versione definitiva della mia armatura. Quello che doveva essere Ultron, mille volte meglio. E poi renderlo il mio corpo”. Steve smise di colpire il suo punchball e si voltò di scatto verso Tony e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Cosa?!” gridò. Tony raggiunse le corde, vi si poggiò.  
“Sarebbe straordinario. La fusione perfetta tra componenti biochimici e metalmeccanici” disse. Alzò le spalle, scese dal ring e raggiunse un altro sacco.  
“Resterei con la squadra. Non avrei bisogno di altre armature. Nessuno potrebbe controllarla, perché sarebbe collegata al mio corpo. Non avrei più bisogno di un computer che tenga d'occhio le cose per me, perché sarei io a farlo” elencò. Steve perforò con un pugno il sacco e della sabbia schizzò tutt'intorno e lanciò un grido di rabbia. Tony sobbalzò, si voltò.  
“Ehi, se vuoi protestare, fallo con me”. Steve si voltò, teneva i muscoli rigidi e le spalle piegate in avanti. Si diresse verso la porta tenendo il capo chino.  
“Fai quello che vuoi con il tuo ca**o di corpo” ringhiò, dirigendosi verso l'uscita a passo di marcia. Tony lo raggiunse, le porte si chiusero e Stark si mise davanti.  
“Sei l'unico a cui chiederei consiglio, Capitano. Il minimo che puoi fare è darmelo”. Steve tirò un pugno alla porta e la vide accartocciarsi. “Non posso dartelo, anche io ho cambiato corpo con un esperimento” ribatté secco. Tony mise le mani avanti, le ondeggiò.  
“Giuro che non ti darò del bue che dice cornuto all'asilo. Se non sbagli non puoi dire agli altri di non farlo”. Incrociò le braccia, si sporse. “Voglio sapere perché è un netto no”. Steve starnutì, si voltò di scatto ed espirò rumorosamente.   
"Non è buttando il tuo corpo che cancellerai il passato” sibilò. Tony aggrottò la fronte.  
“Io non cancello il passato, lo uso come base per riscattarmi in futuro” chiarì. Scrollò le spalle.  
“Era un'idea. Per non rischiare mai più la vita di nessuno” ammise. Steve si strofinò le mani sulle spalle e si alzò ripetutamente sulle punte. “Non posso decidere la tua vita, Stark” disse asciutto. Tony sbuffò, gli mise le mani sulle spalle facendo leva e si sporse guardandolo negli occhi.  
“No. Ma puoi evitarmi una cazzata. È quello che sai fare meglio” disse. Accennò un sorriso, socchiuse gli occhi scuri.  
“Credi che per me sia meglio continuare ad essere umano?”. Steve si sporse in avanti, gli afferrò il mento e baciò Tony con foga. Tony sgranò gli occhi, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e ricambiò il bacio aderendo a lui. Steve gli mise una mano sui glutei e lo abbracciò con l'altra. Tony mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.  
“E questo che vuol dire?” sussurrò roco.  
“Voglio godermi il tuo corpo almeno una volta” lo implorò Rogers. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, si morse il labbro.  
“Se intendi dire che mi vuoi, puoi anche risparmiarti frasi amletiche” sussurrò. Gli strinse le braccia al collo e lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
< Non so spiegarti quello che provo, voglio dimostrartelo > pensò Steve, ricambiando il bacio.

 


	9. Cap.9 Nel giorno del mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if. Tony e Steve sono sposati da diversi anni, ma ancora ci sono ombre sul loro rapporto.

Cap.9 Nel giorno del mai  
  
Tony giocherellò con la fede, osservò la foto di suo padre e Steve in bianco e nero; Howard teneva una mano sulla spalla del Capitano. Tony sospirò, abbassò la foto.  
“Sposati da cinque anni e ancora non so cosa mi rende diverso da papà ai suoi occhi” sussurrò. Udì il fruscio della porta, si voltò e vide Steve fissarlo. Tony strinse le labbra, sospirò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Fammi indovinare. Hai sentito le mie lamentele con il tuo maledetto super-udito”.  
“Se lo sai, perché continui a parlare a voce alta?” domandò. Si portò l'indice alla guancia, coperto dal guanto di tessuto rosso e si grattò. Tony strinse le labbra, si stese sul letto e puntellò i gomiti sollevando il busto.  
“Forse penso che imparerai a rispettare la mia privacy, o che risponderai a domande da adolescente in crisi”. Steve raggiunse il letto e si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Tu non sei tuo padre Tony, anche se vi assomigliate molto” sussurrò. Tony gli poggiò il capo sulle gambe, chiuse gli occhi.  
“Questo lo so. Ma non ho mai capito cosa vedessi di diverso tra noi” sussurrò.  
“A parte le ore di sonno? Il quantitativo di cibo? La puzza sotto al naso?” domandò Steve. Gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla. Tony si poggiò a lui, strusciò il capo e annuì.  
“A parte che io dormo meno, mangio di più e sono mentalmente meno ristretto, sì”. Sollevò gli occhi, sorrise.  
“Ed ovviamente tralascia anche il QI e l'innata simpatia”. Steve prese il mento di Tony e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Mi consideri sciocco?” chiese. Tony batté le palpebre.  
“Non sei una cima con la tecnologia, ma temo di non essere il miglior termine di paragone” rispose, con tono leggero. Strofinò la fronte su quella di Steve, sorrise.  
“ _Ma_ ti ho visto ideare metodi per uscire da situazioni più che disperate, quindi non direi proprio”. Steve sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie e gli sorrise.  
“Lui considerava tutti, soprattutto gente come me, dei pivelli da istruire sui suoi grandi progetti. Tu, invece, mi parli di loro come se fossero cose che posso facilmente comprendere anche io” spiegò. Gli accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani e allargò il sorriso.  
“Sei così scarmigliato, come un gatto randagio e mi sembri molto più basso visto che il siero mi ha allargato” bisbigliò. Tony strofinò le labbra tra loro, si scostò e gli strofinò la testa sulle gambe guardandolo dal basso con gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Mi sembra che ti lamenti di continuo che  _non parlo la tua lingua_ ” disse, sarcastico. Gli fece la linguaccia, si passò le mani tra i capelli e sbuffò.  
“Tu saresti il buon samaritano che fa diventare il gatto da randagio a domestico?”. Steve gli massaggiò la spalla.  
“La parli, se vuoi” mormorò seducente. Tony roteò gli occhi, sogghignò e alzò il braccio portando la mano dietro il collo di Steve.  
“Non ti parlo mai di mio padre perché tu faresti di tutto per evitare l'argomento, caro il mio maritino” sussurrò, roco. Steve arrossì e abbassò il capo, stringendo gli occhi fino a corrugare la fronte.  
“È vero” bisbigliò. Gli passò la mano sul petto e sospirò. Tony mugugnò, alzò la mano con la fede.  
“Siamo sposati da un secolo, non ho dubbi che devi per forza amarmi alla follia per avermi sopportato”. Sbuffò, si coprì il volto.  
“ _Ma_  è come quando siamo in battaglia e insisti a chiamarmi  _Stark_. Ho l'impressione che mio padre sia un fantasma che non ti abbandonerebbe nemmeno con i Gosth Busters". Steve si piegò e lo baciò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Sono convinto che insieme possiamo sconfiggere tutto, anche la sua ombra” bisbigliò. Passò la mano tra i capelli corti di Tony. Tony si portò la mano con la fede davanti al viso.  
“Non finché eviterai di parlare di lui”. Fece notare. Sospirò, si rizzò seduto e si sedette a cavalcioni su Steve, guardandolo negli occhi. “Voglio sapere se qualche parte del cuore di mio marito appartiene ad un altro, Cap”. Steve lo avvolse con le braccia e fece aderire il suo corpo a quello dell'altro.  
“Tuo padre non ha mai avuto il mio cuore”. Lo rassicurò con voce calda. Tony lo guardò.  
“E cos'ha avuto, allora?” chiese. Sentì il calore del corpo dell'altro, sospirò rilassando i muscoli.  
“Sai che sono ossessivo. Questa cosa mi tormenta da ieri sera”. Steve affondò il viso nella sua spalla ed espirò.  
“Il mio vero corpo” bisbigliò. Strinse più forte Tony, avvertendo delle fitte al cuore. Tony gli strinse il braccio, gli passò l'altro attorno al fianco e lo strinse.  
“E ti tormenta ancora?” sussurrò. Steve si staccò da lui e lo baciò, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Gli infilò la lingua tra le labbra, gli accarezzò la sua e approfondì il bacio. Tony ricambiò il bacio, rilassò i muscoli ed espirò dal naso. Si scostò, gli passò la mano tra i capelli e accennò un sorriso.  
“Corruzione di pubblico ufficiale” si lamentò scherzoso. Steve annuì e si voltò di scatto, deglutendo. Tony si scostò, si morse il labbro. “Cap?” domandò, piano. Strinse i pugni, inspirò.  
< Che ci provo a fare? Ci facciamo solo male entrambi > pensò. Steve se lo riavvicinò e gli accarezzò la schiena con movimenti circolari di entrambe le mani. Tony si rilassò contro di lui, chiuse gli occhi.  
“È inutile, vero?” sussurrò. Alzò il capo, accennò un sogghigno. “Quando il sole sorgerà ad Ovest e tramonterà ad Est. Quando i mari si prosciugheranno e le montagne si sposteranno in cielo.* Solo allora tu sarai soltanto mio, e non prima” recitò.  
“Vedrò di esserci quel giorno e oltre, amore mio” promise Steve. Tony sospirò, gli carezzò la guancia.  
< Quel giorno è il giorno del mai, dovresti saperlo > pensò. Lo baciò, aderì a lui e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Fino alla fine, mio Capitano“.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Profezia fatta a Dany in Game of Thrones, che significa praticamente “Nel giorno del mai”.

 


	10. Cap.10. Letture

Cap.10. Letture  
  
Steve sbadigliò e avanzò con le spalle curve fino al divano, sbadigliando. Tony abbassò la tazza, accennò un sorriso e si batté la mano sulla gamba.  
“Cominci a sentire il peso dell'età?” chiese.  
Poggiò le spalle contro il divano, socchiuse gli occhi. Steve si stese sul divano e con il capo ricadde sulle gambe di Tony. Tony gli poggiò la mano tra i capelli, bevve qualche sorso dalla tazza e sospirò.  
“Hai scordato il libro che stavi leggendo sotto il mio caffè, lo sai, vero?”.  
“Sì, e tra tre ore il Ritratto di Dorian Grey lo sarà di nuovo” ribatté Steve prendendo il tomo in mano.  
Tony sbuffo, poggiò la tazza di caffè sul tavolino.  
“Sai, potrei comprarti libri nuovi. Intendo, che non hai letto” disse.  
Gli infilò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Sarebbe una novità”.  
“Pensavo volessi farmi vedere dei film” rispose Steve.  
Tony si versò un'altra tazza di caffè, sbuffò.  
“E da quando una cosa esclude l'altra?” borbottò.  
Steve sbadigliò un paio di volte, gli occhi gli si assottigliarono arrossati. Si mise su un fianco strofinando il capo sulla gamba di Stark.   
"Non ti facevo tipo da libri" ammise.  
Tony posò la caraffa accanto al bicchiere, si sfregò gli occhi.  
“Mnh. Di solito studio sempre su cartaceo. Non che non mi fidi delle ricerche di Jarvis, ma...”.  
Sbadigliò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e sbuffò.  
“... Beh, i libri non sono male, quando non leggi sempre lo stesso”.  
Steve chiuse il libro e abbassò le palpebre.   
"Anche quando non hai sonno" bisbigliò.  
Tony ridacchiò piano, poggiò il capo contro lo schienale del divano.  
“Quella è una specie di rarità”.  
"Tu sei meglio di un libro" bofonchiò Steve.   
Si addormentò, lasciando ricadere le braccia. Tony sorrise, poggiò il capo sullo schienale e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Come minimo” borbottò.


	11. Cap.11 Aspettando il Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Previsione

Cap.11 Aspettando il Natale  
  
Natasha entrò nel laboratorio, guardando Tony saldare due pezzi di metallo. Sbadigliò, massaggiandosi il collo, aveva gli occhi cerchiati dalle occhiaie.   
“Se è per il pranzo, o la cena, o qualsiasi altro tipo di pasto; o già mangiato” disse. Spense la fiamma ossidrica, passò la mano guantata ripetutamente sui due pezzi di metallo. “Stark, io non ti piaccio e tu non piaci a me, ma sono qui per chiedere aiuto” bofonchiò. Tony aggrottò la fronte, alzò lo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“No. Non costruirò delle frecce nuove a Barton. L'ultima volta che l'ho fatto non si sa come metà le aveva l'HYDRA” disse. Natasha negò con il capo e sbadigliò.   
“No, è Steve il problema. Ci ha svegliati all'alba per fare albero e presepe. Ci ha obbligati a fare i pacchetti per ora ed adesso ha la musica natalizia a tutto volume. Fermalo”. Lo implorò. Tony batté le palpebre, rise e scosse il capo, alzò la mano che stringeva un cacciavite e lo ondeggiò.   
“Condoglianze, ma vista la situazione credo che aumenterò la sicurezza e me ne starò a distanza”. Arricciò il labbro, socchiuse gli occhi osservando il lavoro sotto di sé. “L'aria natalizia non fa per me”. Natasha sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Questo vuol dire che te ne starai rannicchiato qui come un topo codardo?” sibilò. Tony le si avvicinò, le sorrise ampiamente sporgendosi verso di lei.   
“Esattamente. E mangerò schifezze preconfezionate osservandovi decorare casa” rispose, con tono provocatorio. Roteò il cacciavite, scosse il capo e le fece l'occhiolino.   
“Almeno fino a quando non imparerai a chiedere per favore, Ice Queen”. Natasha si voltò guardando Sam correre con una pila di coccarde di Natale in pila tra le braccia. “Per ... per favore” sibilò. Incrociò le braccia e dilatò le narici del suo piccolo naso liscio. Tony la fissò, ingoiò una risata tossicchiando e scosse il capo.   
“E va bene, principessa; Iron Man salverà la situazione anche questa volta” scherzò. Si sfilò gli occhiali da saldatore dal capo, poggiò gli attrezzi e si passò le mani sulla canottiera sporca di fuliggine e olio. Superò Natasha, entrò nell'ascensore e alzò il capo.   
“Vediamo quant'è grave  da uno a scappiamo di casa” borbottò. Uscì dall'ascensore osservando il salotto. Al centro della stanza c'era un albero di Natale alto tre volte di lui che brillava di luci rossi, verde, blu, gialle e bianche a intermittenza. Clint stava mettendo il puntale. Banner stava sistemando una pila di pacchi sotto di esso.   
“Caro eletto pargoletto”. La voce di bambini e una melodia uscivano a tutto volume da uno stereo. Bucky teneva sulle spalle Scarlett che stava appendendo delle fatine di ceramica sull'albero. Pietro si era aggrovigliato le mani con il nastro regalo. Thor si affacciò dalla cucina ricoperto di farina facendo scoppiare a ridere suo fratello Loki. Tony li guardò, scoppiò a ridere portandosi una mano alla fronte, scosse il capo piegandosi in avanti e rise più forte. La musica venne automaticamente abbassata, Scarlett si voltò battendo le palpebre e Pietro rotolò in terra con la super velocità andando a sbattere contro Bruce; che strillò facendo cadere le palline in terra. Clint ondeggiò sulla scala, cadde in terra e scivolò sulle palline sbattendo contro Loki; che cadde addosso a Thor. Steve raggiunse Thor e lo sollevò da terra.   
“Loki se non ti sei fatto male aggiusta le palline. Bruce resta calmo. Clint niente di rotto? Ora lo metto io il puntale. Bucky controlla che Quicksilver non si sia fatto male” ordinò con tono duro. Si voltò verso Tony e inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“Come mai questa ilarità Mr. Stark?” domandò. Tony tossicchiò, indicò il salotto e sogghignò divertito.   
“Sei serio? Potevo arredare casa per cento dollari senza causare incidenti a catena in due ore”. Clint alzò la mano, sorrise.   
“Nel caso, accetto la proposta”. Loki si rizzò, si passò le mani sui capelli e sospirò.   
“Sto proponendo di farlo con la magia da almeno un secolo” si lamentò. Scarlett raggiunse Quicksilver, aiutandolo a rialzarsi. Steve incrociò le braccia e alzò il capo.   
“Ci prepareremo in previsione del Natale senza imbrogliare” ribatté secco. Thor mise mano al martello e chinò il capo.   
“Una guerra è più facile” brontolò. Tony dimenò le braccia camminando per il salone, sorrise voltandosi.   
“In realtà proponevo di chiedere rinforzi alla mia fidanzata. Anche lei ha qualche difficoltà a comportarsi normalmente nei giorni che vanno dal quindi di dicembre all'otto gennaio”. Steve sciolse le braccia, raggiunse la radio e aumentò di nuovo il volume.   
“Vuol dire che vuole unirsi a noi? Potremmo stupirla”. Tony spense la radio, ghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Potrei prestartela, se sei disposto a cedere il comando” provocò. Steve sorrise e si appoggiò contro la parete.   
“A una signora, sempre” mormorò. Tony socchiuse un occhio sgranando l'altro, Bruce ridacchiò rimettendo le palline nel sacco e Clint risalì sulla scaletta. Tony grugnì, incrociò le braccia.   
“Beh, almeno così il mondo non sarà costretto a occuparsi di idiozie natalizie alle quattro di notte” borbottò.   
“Io sono solo previdente, Mr. Stark. Se mi cerca mi troverà in camera mia, ho alcune decorazioni da finire di cucire” disse serio Rogers, avviandosi verso la scala.

 


	12. Cap.12 Aspettando il Natale II°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: religione

Cap.12 Aspettando il Natale II°  
  
Steve si voltò guardando Tony entrare nella stanza.   
“Mi ha sorpreso il fatto che tu abbia lasciato il laboratorio” gli disse. Tony chiuse la porta, sorrise.   
“Esagerato. Lo faccio ad ogni pasto”. “Potrei pensare che ti farai vivo persino alla Vigilia” ribatté Steve. Adagiò sul letto una coperta rossa con ricamati degli alberi di natale bianchi e vi si sedette accanto, accavallando le gambe. Tony aggrottò la fronte, incrociò le braccia e si poggiò contro lo spigolo della scrivania. “Perché? Che succede la vigilia?” chiese, perplesso.   
“Ci sarà la festa di Natale e pensavo tu odiassi queste cose” rispose Steve. Gli indicò il posto del letto accanto a lui. Tony si sedette, scrollò le spalle.   
“Ogni tanto mi piacerebbe sapere cosa fate in casa mia quando non ci sono” scherzò. Poggiò le mani sul materasso buttando indietro il capo.  
“A me piacciono le feste, e il consumismo che deriva dalle feste. È solo che non trovo un valido motivo per festeggiare questa festa”. Steve si morse l'interno della guancia e strofinò un piede sulla caviglia dell'altro.   
“Se pensi al consumismo e basta, non ne dubito; ma è uno dei pochi momenti in cui riesco a essere contento”. Tony tese il piede nudo, ondeggiò la testa a destra e sinistra sorridendo.   
“Capitalismo e consumismo sono le mie parole d'ordine, Capiscle” scherzò. Strofinò la caviglia contro quella dell'altro, socchiuse gli occhi.   
“E poi sono ateo. Che altro significato dovrei dare al Natale?”. Steve allontanò il piede e chiuse gli occhi, espirando dalle narici.   
“Lo sai che io credo nella mia religione” ribatté gelido. Tony scrollò le spalle.   
“Già. Credo funzionino così, le religioni”. Dondolò le gambe, sospirò.   
“Pepper dire che Natale significa famiglia. Solo che detta così suona troppo Lilo e Stich, per i miei gusti”. Steve inspirò, espirò e arrossì.   
“Per me significa gioia. Penso che ... almeno a Natale, mi posso rilassare. Essere più me e meno ciò che devo”. Ammise. Tony sorrise, gli diede un paio di pacche con la caviglia contro la coscia.   
“Non posso capire neanche questo. Io recito una parte precisa tutto l'anno”. Sorrise, facendo l'occhiolino.   
“La parte che mi piace”. Steve si mordicchiò il labbro roseo fino a farlo diventare rosso.   
“Beh posso disegnare, ad esempio” borbottò. Tony mosse la mano in aria, infilò il piede tra le gambe dell'altro e grugnì.   
“Tu non ascolti molto, quando qualcuno parla, eh?” si lamentò. Scrollò le spalle, abbassò la mano.   
“Potresti fare ritratti come regalo a tutti, così si ricorderanno che sai disegnare tutto l'anno” scherzò. Steve spinse il suo piede con entrambe le mani e chiuse le gambe, deglutendo a vuoto.   
“Io ... ecco ... Tony, non volevo non ascoltarti”. Sentì la bocca asciutta e la gola secca gli bruciava. Tony rise, gli diede un colpetto con la spalla.   
“Non importa. Io non presto molta attenzione ai tuoi piani geniali se non in caso di emergenza, quindi direi che siamo pari” disse, divertito. Steve si alzò in piedi avvertendo un calore al basso ventre e strinse i pugni.   
“Mr. Stark, lei ...”. Abbassò il capo e sospirò.   
< È fidanzato > pensò. Tony sorrise addolcendo lo sguardo.   
“Io penso sia una buona idea. Non evitare di ascoltarci a vicenda, fare disegni come regalo”. Steve sospirò, si voltò e negò con il capo.   
“Mi vergognerei troppo e disegnare è inutile.  Era venuto per dirmi qualcosa?” domandò. Tony scrollò le spalle.   
“Anche fare l'albero e decorare la casa e farsi gli auguri è inutile. L'anima delle feste è il fare cose inutili, ma farle insieme e per gli altri” disse. Si stese, portò una mano al vento e sospirò.   
“Beh, magari non proprio. Ma è qualcosa di simile”. Steve si grattò il collo, scostando alcune ciocche bionde.   
“Allora faremo cose inutili insieme, Mr. Stark” rispose.


	13. Cap.13 La sirenetta

Cap.13 La sirenetta  
  
  
Steve gettò un ciocco di legno dentro il camino, muovendolo con un'asta di ferro. Alcune scintille rosse volarono tutt'intorno e dei rametti dentro il camino si annerirono collassando su se stessi. Teneva appoggiato un libro accanto alle gambe, sopra il tappeto di pelliccia bianca sul pavimento. Si voltò guardando entrare Tony.   
“Se continui a spezzare legna fuori mezzo nudo, ti verrà la febbre” brontolò. Steve sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò.   
“Lo sai che appena le mie mani si rigenereranno lo farò io” brontolò. Tony roteò gli occhi, si sedette accanto a lui.   
“Se tu usassi l'accetta, invece di fare il gradasso, forse non avremo il problema” disse. Gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla, chiuse gli occhi sentendo il calore del focolare asciugare il sudore sulla pelle nuda del petto. Steve sbuffò, prese il libro e se lo rimise davanti al viso, leggendo. Tony ridacchiò, gli baciò il collo e lo avvicinò a sé con un braccio.   
“Ne varrebbe la pena se almeno tu lo facessi mezzo nudo” si lamentò. Gli strofinò il capo sulla spalla.   
“Non è giusto che solo tu abbia qualcosa da guardare”. Steve arrossì, ridacchiando.   
“Mi piace guardare quando sei al caldo” borbottò, voltando pagina. Tony socchiuse gli occhi, alzò lo sguardo e si strinse maggiormente a Steve.   
“Hai paura di dovermi accudire con il raffreddore?” scherzò. Steve allungò un braccio e se lo strinse contro, baciandogli il capo.   
“Io mi preoccupo per te. Tanto ti devo accudire a prescindere” mormorò. Tony gli sfregò il naso contro la guancia.   
“Ho bisogno di te” sussurrò roco. Affondò la testa contro l'incavo del suo collo, inspirò profondamente.   
“Non saprei proprio cosa fare, altrimenti”. Steve mise il segnalibro nel libro, lo chiuse e lo riappoggiò sul tappeto.  
“Il genio miliardario playboy filantropo?” domandò. Gli accarezzò la guancia, gli strinse il mento e strofinò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro. Tony gli morse il labbro inferiore, strofinò la fronte su quella di Steve e sorrise.   
“Temo che il tempo di fare il playboy sia finito da un bel po', ormai” sussurrò. Steve lo cinge con entrambe le braccia, adagiandosi sopra di lui, facendolo stendere sul pavimento.   
“Potresti ricattarmi, visto i libri che leggo” mormorò. Tony lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente liquidi, gli cinse il collo e sorrise.   
“Chiamandoti topo di biblioteca?” chiese, divertito. Steve indicò il libro sul tappeto con la testa.   
“È un testo, dalle fonti incerte, che spiega i retroscena gay di alcune famose favole” canticchiò. Tony socchiuse un occhio sgranando l'altro, guardò il libro e arricciò il labbro.   
“Ok. Ti denuncerò per infanzia rovinata, contento?”. Steve si sporse in avanti e gli mordicchiò il labbro.   
“Ero arrivato alla sirenetta” mormorò con voce seducente. Tony piegò le gambe premendo con le ginocchia sui fianchi di Steve, sorrise.   
“Muori dalla voglia di dirmeli, eh?” chiese. Ridacchiò scuotendo il capo, gli passò le mani sulla schiena.   
“Illuminami”. Steve gli passò la lingua sul petto nudo, lasciandogli una scia umida fino a sotto il capezzolo. “Era una favola già esistente, ma lo scrittore bisessuale ebbe un'esperienza che lo portò a cambiare leggermente la storia quando la scrisse” spiegò. Gli mordicchiò la spalla abbronzata, ispirando il suo profumo. Tony arcuò la schiena, chiuse gli occhi mugolando languidamente. Si leccò le labbra, socchiuse le iridi scure.   
“E quindi?”. Steve gli afferrò un lobo dell'orecchio con i denti e lo succhiò rumorosamente. Lo lasciò andare e sorrise a Tony.   
“Si era innamorato di un suo carissimo amico, ma era divenuto per questo muto come la sirena. Non poteva dirgli quanto lo amasse perché l'altro, puramente etero, lo rifiutò quando oso rivelargli i suoi sentimenti” continuò. Infilò le dita sotto i pantaloni di Tony, accarezzandolo. Tony si tese, il battito leggermente accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.   
“Lo scrittore muto della sirenetta ha confessato i sentimenti che non poteva confessare ad un amico che l'ha rifiutato?” chiese. Ridacchiò, deglutì stringendo le spalle di Steve.   
“Altro che favole”.   
“Muto come la sirena è una metafora. Non poteva più dirgli i suoi sentimenti, ma di parlare parlava. Solo che doveva tenerli per sé” spiegò Steve. Sbuffò e si sdraiò su Tony, tenendo il labbro inferiore sporto. Tony ridacchiò, lo strinse a sé.   
“Scusa, Cap” disse. Lo baciò, aderendo con tutto il corpo a quello dell'altro.   
“Dovresti festeggiare. Io sono un puritano disney, quindi per me la favola finisce con te che sposi me”. Steve strofinò il naso contro quello caldo di Tony, gli sorrise e gli passò la lingua sulle spalle.   
“Lì finisce con l'autodistruzione e la schiuma del mare in cui si tramuta la sirena rappresenta in un certo senso il suicidio. Perché il nostro scrittore dovette assistere al matrimonio del suo amato con un'altra” spiegò. Tony fremette tendendosi verso l'altro, espirò profondamente.   
“Mnh, preferisco i lieto fine” ribatté. Gli allacciò le gambe alla vita e gli leccò il labbro.   
“In fondo, ho il principe azzurro incollato addosso”. Steve gli abbassò lentamente i pantaloni. Si sporse in avanti togliendosi la maglia, la gettò per terra accanto al divano e baciò Tony. Tony gli tolse le gambe dalla vita, scalciò dimenando il bacino fino a togliere i pantaloni e aderì nuovamente a Steve. Lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, lo strinse più forte affondando il capo nell'incavo del suo collo.   
“Ti ho mai parlato di quanto la tua inutile delicatezza sia dolce?” sussurrò.   
“E' dolce che tu mi assecondi” mormorò. Fece aderire il proprio petto nudo contro quello dell'altro.   
“Ti amo”. Tony sorrise dolcemente, lo baciò e gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla.   
“Ti amo anch'io, capitano” sussurrò.


	14. Cap.14 Maratona di Doctor Who

Cap.14 Maratona di Doctor Who

  


Steve appoggiò le mani sul pavimento gelido e piegò il capo.   
"Ti sei proprio deciso a farmi fare questa maratona?" domandò. Tony era appoggiato sul suo petto coperto da una canottiera candida e gli teneva la mano sopra i pantaloni di Natale.  
Tony allungò la mano fuori dalle coperte premendo il tasto del telecomando.  
“È inammissibile che tu non conosca certe cose. Con te si ha l'imbarazzo della scelta per le maratone serali!”.  
"Dai, dopo tutto Star Trek, Doctor Who dovrebbe sembrare una passeggiata" ribatté. Sporse il capo e baciò il collo scoperto di Tony  
Tony gli tirò una gomitata sotto le coperte, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Folle. Stai sfidando qualcosa che non puoi neanche immaginare” disse  
Steve gli scostò una ciocca di capelli con il naso e gli mordicchiò la parte superiore dell'orecchio.   
"Se si sono anche perse metà delle serie" borbottò.  
Tony gli tirò una gomitata in mezzo al petto, agitò il telecomando.  
“Con quale categoria di Nerd credi di avere a che fare, eh?” domandò.  
Steve lo guardò accendere il televisione.   
"E che tipo saresti?" domandò.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli poggiò il capo sul petto.  
“A cosa credi serva essere un genio, se non lo usi nelle cose che ti piacciono?”.  
Steve si piegò in avanti e gli mordicchiò il naso.   
"Pensavo lo usassi in un altro ambito oltre che nelle invenzioni" sussurrò con voce roca. Tony alzò il capo e gli morse il labbro inferiore.  
"Anche quello mi piace, infatti" rispose seducente.


	15. Cap.15 I disegni di Steve

Cap.15 I disegni di Steve

  
  
Tony chiuse gli occhi, gettò indietro la testa e si passò la mano tra i capelli stringendo i denti. "Steve, sarò anche ogni cosa io desideri, ma non sono la tua lampada personale per leggere" si lamentò. Steve ridacchiò, guardando la mano di Tony appoggiata sulla coperta sotto l'addome abbronzato dello Stark e si voltò. Ricopiò i pettorali di Tony sul foglio di carta usando la matita, tenendo la lingua tra i denti. Espirò, sorrise e sgranò gli occhi. "  
Sssh, sì, lo sei" rispose.  
Tony lanciò un'occhiata all'altro, mosse le gambe sotto le coperte ed ispirò facendo ondeggiare la luce emanata dal reattore.  
“Non potresti accendere la luce?” si lamentò  
Steve si concentrò sul sopracciglio del disegno, lo cancellò e lo rifece dritto.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, strofinò il capo sul cuscino.  
“Insomma, Cap! Non puoi farlo di giorno, con la luce naturale?”.  
Mosse le mani in aria.  
“Pensavo ti piacesse la luce naturale e tutte quelle cose vecchio stile!”.  
Steve incrociò le gambe sotto il taccuino e appoggiò la schiena al cuscino, disegnando le spalle di Stark.   
Tony roteò gli occhi, si sporse guardando il disegno. Fischiò.  
“Ehi. Mi stai disegnando nudo?”.  
Mezzobusto, è il manichino che non è vestito" rispose Steve, coprendo il disegno con il braccio e girandosi, dandogli le spalle.  
Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, si mise seduto e gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla.  
“Manichino? Ma è così preciso!”.  
"Non guardare" si lamentò Steve. Chiuse il taccuino.  
Tony grugnì, gli diede un colpetto con il mento sulla spalla.  
“Io ti faccio guardare mentre lavoro!”.  
Steve arrossì e strofinò la mano sul foglio di cartone colorato. "Tu crei cose belle" sussurrò. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Anche tu. Stai disegnando me”.  
"Non è certo come l'originale" borbottò Steve. Alzò la mano e gliela passò tra i capelli.  
Tony rilassò le spalle mugolando.  
“Questo perché l'originale sono io” si vantò.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, si leccò le labbra.  
“Ne hai per molto?”.  
"No, ho finito" rispose Steve. Appoggiò il blocco e la matita sopra il comodino.  
“Ma non era solo il manichino?” chiese Tony.  
Gli strinse i fianchi, soffiò sulla sua spalla.  
“Ti devo comprare una lampada”.  
Steve arrossì e socchiuse le gambe. "Non completo i disegni che faccio" sussurrò.  
Tony gli intrecciò le gambe attorno ai fianchi.  
“Perché?”.  
Steve si staccò da lui, si girò e si stese sul letto. "Odio il non riuscire a smettere di disegnare" borbottò.  
Tony gli poggiò il mento in mezzo ai pettorali, sporse le labbra.  
“E perché dovresti smettere? Sei bravo, disegni cose belle come il sottoscritto e ti piace”  
Steve gli ticchettò sulla fronte e strinse le labbra.  
"È inutile per un soldato coltivare i resti di un sogno monco" sussurrò.  
Tony socchiuse gli occhi, mugugnò.  
“Quindi visto che faccio l'Avengers non dovrei più vedere la tv o qualcosa del genere?” chiese.  
'Volevi fare il regista? '' gli chiese Steve.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli strofinò il capo sul petto.  
“Sarebbe stato straordinariamente divertente fare l'attore” disse.  
"Avremmo avuto un problema, anche io voglio il ruolo da protagonista" sussurrò Steve. Gli massaggiò una spalla, sentendo i muscoli di Tony sotto le dita.  
Tony mugolò, rilassò i muscoli.  
“Potresti fare il secondo protagonista. Ce ne sono due in ogni film che si rispetti”.  
"Perché no, co-leader" rispose Steve, baciandolo.

 


	16. Cap.16 Threesome BrucexTonyxSteve

Cap.16 Threesome BrucexTonyxSteve

  
  
"Banner, ci sei?" domandò Steve. Entrò nel laboratorio e osservò una serie di bisturi appoggiati sopra un ripiano di metallo. Si leccò le labbra rosee e si grattò lo zigomo sporgente.  
Si sentì un mugolio, il suono di qualcosa che sbatteva e degli oggetti che cadevano.  
“Ehi, calma” sussurrò, con tono divertito, la voce di Tony.  
Steve si guardò intorno, vide un armadio di metallo e socchiuse gli occhi. "Stark?" chiese.  
Si sentì un tonfo, Tony emise un gemito. Da oltre l'armadietto si vedeva una delle spalle di Bruce, era piegato in avanti e la maglia era gonfia, il braccio che si intravedeva era sfumato di verde.  
Steve sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò, si tolse lo scudo e lo strinse al petto. "Stark, Banner, che state combinando?!" gridò.  
Bruce indietreggiò, guardò Steve e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Steve”.  
Tony sporse il capo da oltre il mobile, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Capitano?”.  
Steve arrossi` guardando Bruce nudo e indietreggiò.   
"Non voglio saperne niente" brontolò.  
Bruce arrossì, la macchie verdastre sulla pelle aumentarono. Tony gli mise una mano sulla spalla, lo baciò con foga e Bruce rilassò le spalle mugolando e gorgogliando. Tony si scostò, sogghignò e avanzò verso Steve.  
“Io scommetto di sì, Capitano” disse, seducente.  
Steve negò vigorosamente con il capo, indietreggiando.  
Tony allungò un braccio, gli afferrò la spalla e lo trasse a sé baciandolo. Bruce si leccò le labbra, deglutì e abbracciò Tony da dietro leccandogli il collo.  
"Mnhmn" mugolò Steve. Sporse il capo, chiuse gli occhi e socchiuse le gambe.  
Tony gli leccò le labbra, strofinò il corpo contro quello del soldato sentendosi premuto da dietro; Banner si strusciò contro il corpo dell'inventore mugolando.  
Steve rimase con le gambe socchiuse, ansimò e strinse gli occhi con forza. Richiuse le labbra e scosse il capo.  
Tony gli strinse un fianco, lo avvicinò a sé e sporse il capo.  
“Rilassati, Captain” sussurrò.  
Bruce strofinò la guancia contro il collo di Tony, lui portò una mano all'indietro stringendo quella di Banner  
Steve allacciò le gambe ai fianchi di Tony.  
Tony lo spinse contro l'armadietto, gli carezzò i fianchi e sospirò sentendo Bruce carezzargli il fondoschiena.  
Steve si abbassò pantaloni e boxer.  
Tony sogghignò, soffiò contro il suo orecchio.  
“Adesso hai fretta?” domandò, divertito.  
Bruce avvampò, gli diede uno schiaffo sul polso.  
“Tony” si lamentò.  
Tony ridacchiò, sporse il capo all'indietro dando un bacio a schiocco sulle labbra a Banner.  
Steve socchiuse gli occhi, strofinando il membro ora nudo contro Tony.  
Tony mugolò, gli passò una mano sulla gamba e gli strinse il volto con l'altra facendosi guardare.  
“Ehi? Capiscle?” sussurrò, dolcemente.  
Banner emise un basso ringhiò, aderì a Tony sfregandosi e Stark gemette a bassa voce. Piegò la schiena sfregandola contro Bruce, gli strinse la mano e passò entrambe sulla gamba di Steve.  
Steve passò il braccio attorno al collo di Tony e lo baciò ripetutamente con foga.  
Tony ricambiò i baci con dolcezza, gli passò la mano tra i capelli e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
“Ehi, uomo dalle figurine vintage. Sei troppo all'antica per voler davvero fare una cosa simile in laboratorio” sussurrò.  
Banner ringhiò, la pelle assunse sfumature verdastre e diede un colpo secco di bacino contro il sedere di Stark. Tony gemette, gli strinse la mano e gli carezzò il palmo.  
“Oh, finiscila. Anche a te e al ragazzone piacerebbe un letto”.  
Steve abbracciò Tony mettendogli il capo nell'incavo del collo. "Come vuoi tu" farfugliò. Ansimò e strinse gli occhi.  
Tony gli passò una mano tra i capelli, gli soffiò nell'orecchio.  
“Il tuo essere d'accordo mi disturba, capitano“ disse, divertito.  
Bruce si sporse, strofinò il capo sulla spalla di Tony.  
“Capitano gracilino” borbottò.

 


	17. Cap.17 Nella neve

Cap.17 Nella neve

"Stark, spiegami come mai c'è una città al Polo Nord! L'Hydra non poteva farsi la base alle Maldive?" domandò Steve. Si strinse più forte la sciarpa e socchiuse gli occhi. I fuochi di neve gli graffiavano le guance e il viso gli sferzava il viso. Intravide Tony infilarsi più a fondo l'anello della Mit.  
Tony rabbrividì, scrollò le spalle.  
“Forse è per tenere in freddo i loro soldati e vedere se diventano te” insinuò.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, vedeva bianco e sentiva la neve sciogliersi suo cappotto.  
Steve avanzò, gli stivali gli affondavano nella neve, vide Tony sprofondare nel manto candido, gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo issò.  
Tony appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Steve, fece leva e tornò sulla neve.  
“Tranquillo, capitano. So cavarmela” rassicurò.  
Rabbrividì nuovamente, la neve gli arrivava alle ginocchia e colava lungo il volto.  
Steve uscì la pistola dalla fontina, la caricò con gli occhi chiusi e avanzò a passo di marcia.  
Tony incassò il capo tra le spalle, si mise dietro Steve e sporse il capo.  
“Ci sono dei nemici o vuoi spararmi e fare sparire il cadavere?”.  
Steve accelerò il passo. "È una base nemica, ci sarà sicuro pericolo" ribatté secco.  
Tony gli corse accanto, affondò nella neve fino ai fianchi e ne uscì, rabbrividì.  
“Avrei dovuto portare l'armatura” borbottò.  
"Con i loro rivelatori ci avrebbero individuato e lo so che sai combattere anche senza" rispose Steve. Avanzò lateralmente, osservando Tony seguirlo.  
Tony deglutì, fiocchi di neve gli entrarono nel naso e colarono sulla fronte  
“Ne hai le prove?” domandò, con tono sarcastico.  
Si avvicinò a Steve, gli rimase al fianco.  
“Qual'è il piano, a parte congelare?”.  
"Spariamo a chi ci spara addosso, che sono cattivi" spiegò Steve. Vedeva le ombre scure dei palazzi avvicinarsi e i primi muri grigiastri. Nascose entrambi dietro lo scudo.  
“E poi sono io quello che deve fare un piano, eh?” borbottò.  
Si acquattò meglio dietro lo scudo, la neve gli appannava la vista e aveva i muscoli rigidi.  
I colpi di proiettile rimbalzavano sullo scudo.  
Tony sobbalzò, si avvicinò a Steve e tirò su con il naso.  
“Ok, ok, scherzavo!” si lamentò.  
Steve iniziò a sparare a sua volta, intravedendo delle ombre nere tra la neve, dietro le finestre dei palazzi.  
Tony socchiuse gli occhi, sentiva la neve filtrare tra i suoi vestiti sciogliendosi sulla pelle abbronzata; il suono degli spari gli rimbombava in testa.  
“E io che faccio?!” urlò.   
"Usa il cellulare per collegarti alla loro rete!" ordinò Steve. Si sentì un urlo e un uomo cadde da un palazzo.  
Tony afferrò il cellulare, premette velocemente alcuni tasti e sullo schermo olografico grande un palmo apparvero dei dati in continuo cambiamento.  
“Fatto!”.  
"Io li uccido, tu disattivi le loro tecnologie" ordinò Steve. Lo fece nascondere dietro un muro e corse via nascosto dietro lo scudo.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, aderì con le spalle al muro e sporse il capo. Lo tirò indietro sentendo degli spari, tossì ripetutamente tremando.  
< Giuro che se mi molla qui, torno a tormentarlo tra settant'anni > pensò.  
Digitò velocemente sul cellulare osservando i dati scorrergli davanti.  
"Vedrò di non tornare ibernato!" gridò Steve correndo via.  
Tony grugnì, tirò su con il naso e si sedette nella neve.  
“Morirò ibernato io” borbottò.  
Digitò velocemente, sentendo spari e suono attutiti in lontananza.

 


	18. Cap.18 Mikado

Cap.18 Mikado

 

Steve si abbandonò sul divanetto grigio, affondando con la schiena nella superficie morbida. "La casa di Natasha è di una comodità assurda" sussurrò. Mise la mano nella tasca dei comodi pantaloni grigi che indossava e ne tirò fuori un pacchetto rosso. Lo aprì, prese un grissino sottile ricoperto di cioccolata e se lo portò alla bocca, prendendolo con le labbra rosee.  
Tony si sporse, afferrò con le labbra il dolce e lo morse infilandosene metà in bocca.  
“Io preferisco la mia Tower” borbottò.  
Steve gli tirò un pugno vicino al viso, arrossendo. "Se ne vuoi uno chiedi!" strepitò.  
Tony gli diede uno schiaffo sulla mano, sogghignò.  
“Volevo assaggiare. Cioccolato al latte. Troppo dolce”.  
Steve si alzò in piedi e sbuffò. "Idiota" ringhiò, allontanandosi dal divano.  
Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi, allargò le braccia sullo schienale.  
“Dobbiamo aspettare a lungo?”.  
"Natasha è dal dottore" spiegò secco Steve, guardando le luci della città fuori dalla finestra.  
Tony mosse il capo all'indietro.  
“Questo lo so. Quello che non so è perché siamo qui. Dovrebbe esserci Legolas”.  
"Sì, Clint doveva già essere qui" commentò lapidario il capitano.  
Tony sbuffò, si leccò le labbra.  
“Credi che dovremo essere preoccupati?”.  
"Secondo me, Clint ha seguito Nath" ammise Steve. Si appoggiò a una parete con la fronte e una spalla.  
Tony dimenò le braccia in aria.  
“E allora che facciamo?”.  
Steve allargò le braccia. "Aspettare" rispose.  
Tony sbuffò.  
“Oh, fantastico” borbottò.  
Si stese, fissò il soffitto.  
“Almeno dammi qualcuno di quei dolcetti, Captain ingordo”.  
"Hai detto che sono troppo dolci!" si lamentò Steve.  
Tony si sporse e gli rubò uno dei bastoncini.  
"Volevo vedere la tua faccia" rispose ironico, socchiudendo gli occhi. Rogers avvampò.


	19. Cap.19 Dormire insieme

Cap.19 Dormire insieme

Steve tolse dalla mano di Tony la tazza vuota e la appoggiò sulla carpetta trasparente sul suo comodino accanto alla gomma e alla matita. Sorrise guardando l'uomo addormentato e gli passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuri.  
Tony tremò leggermente, strinse le coperte tendendo i muscoli. Mugolò, arcuò la schiena e strofinò il capo sul cuscino.  
Steve lo abbracciò, issandolo. Si mise sotto di lui e se lo coricò di sopra. Rogers indossava dei boxer con i simboli di Capitan America e Tony quelli che raffiguravano la parte inferiore dell'armatura.  
Tony s'irrigidì, aprì gli occhi di scatto e alzò la testa. Sentì la nausea salire, deglutì e tremò percependo freddo in tutto il corpo.  
Steve gli accarezzò la schiena con entrambe le mani, stringendolo a sé. "Va tutto bene, Tony" lo rassicurò.  
Tony lo guardò con gli occhi vitrei, batté le palpebre e scosse il capo.  
“Loro ...” sussurrò.  
Steve gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. "Qui ci siamo solo noi" mormorò.  
Tony scostò il capo, indietreggiò sul letto e cadde all'indietro. Deglutì, annuì e si leccò le labbra.  
“Scusa, non ... cioè, sì ... no, non proprio ...” balbettò.  
Steve lo prese al volo per un braccio, lo guardò in viso e se lo riportò sul petto.  
Tony lo spintonò, deglutì e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Cap. Scusa”.  
Si sporse, si leccò le labbra.  
“Tutto ok? Che ti ho rotto, 'sta volta?”.  
"Niente" lo rassicurò Steve con voce impastata.  
Tony gli carezzò il braccio, strinse le labbra.  
“Non ci credo” borbottò.  
"Sdraiati qui con me" sussurrò Steve. Gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano, scendendo al principio di barba scura.

 


	20. Cap.20 In the water

Cap.20 In the water

Steve si tolse la giacca, si sporse e la mise sulle spalle di Tony. Le camice di entrambi erano umide. Allungò le gambe lungo il tetto metallico e sentì Banner starnutire dietro di loro. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sullo scudo con cui copriva il capo dello Stark.   
"Benissimo, ci mancava solo il maremoto!" si lamentò.   
"Io tanto ci vivevo lo stesso sul tetto della tower" ribatté Clint.   
Natasha si strinse le braccia sotto i seni e le gambe al petto.  
“Dobbiamo tornare a casa”.  
Tony si avvicinò maggiormente a Steve, strinse le labbra.  
“A meno che Point Break non sappia fermare i maremoti, oltre che scatenarli, non vedo come“.  
"In un certo senso siamo a casa. Solo che è tutta allagata sotto di noi" ribatté Steve. Guardò una serie di barche passare davanti alle guglie dell'Avengers Tower e le luci sommerse di palazzi e lampioni.  
Natasha sospirò.  
“Allora dobbiamo spostarci”.  
Bruce starnutì più forte, sentì un fulmine e tremò.  
“Dovremmo ... Aiutare gli altri ...” sussurrò.  
Clint si sporse.  
“Acqua. Acqua. Acqua. Cime di grattacieli. Acqua” elencò.  
Tony sospirò, tirò un colpo ad un pezzo dell'armatura.  
“Non ho niente con cui aggiustarla. Ci serve un'idea”.  
"Forse davvero se ci mettiamo in contatto con Thor, potrà fare qualcosa". Propose Steve, guardando la pioggia continuare a cadere. "O presto dovremo nuotare". Aggiunse.  
Bruce deglutì, scosse il capo.  
“Lei potrebbe riuscirci, ma dubito che noi ce la faremo”.  
Clint tirò indietro il capo, strinse le ginocchia al petto spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.  
“E Thor è sparito ore fa. Ormai avrà fulminato il suo comunicatore”.  
Natasha sospirò.  
“Non possiamo restare qui”.  
Tony guardò il cielo e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Posso andare a nuoto a cercarlo" propose Steve. Mise giù il suo scudo e si alzò in piedi, avanzando di un paio di passi.  
Tony sollevò lo scudo, si accostò a Steve.  
“Non da solo. Vengo con te” sancì.  
Bruce si rannicchiò in un angolo, l'acqua gli arrivava alle caviglie.  
“E noi?“.  
"Aspettate i rinforzi" ordinò Steve. Genuflette le gambe e saltò, fini in acqua e iniziò a dare una serie di bracciate.  
Tony agitò la mano in aria, saltò in acqua tenendo lo scudo sotto di sé e nuotò affiancandosi a Steve.  
“Credi sia un'idea sensata, Jack?”.  
Steve vide una luce cadente nel cielo e si mise a seguirla, sorrise vedendo dei fulmini.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sogghignò.  
“Ok, un punto per te”.  
Continuò a nuotare tenendo lo scudo sotto di sé, tenendo lo sguardo sui fulmini.  
Steve proseguì a nuotare fino a raggiungere il punto in cui la luce del cielo era atterrata.  
Tony lo seguì, si sporse tenendosi allo scudo.  
“Ehi, sei sicuro di questa idea?” chiese.  
"Con te, sempre" bisbigliò Steve.


	21. Cap.21 The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if. Se Steve diventasse un angelo.

Cap.21 The Angel

"Lo sai che non è stata colpa tua se sono morto" sussurrò Steve. Abbracciò Tony da dietro appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, gli afferrò una piuma delle ali bianche e la staccò.  
“Non ho chiesto la tua assoluzione. Non sono nemmeno cattolico”.  
Steve mugolò sofferente e si staccò da lui. "Lo so, ma sono qui per proteggerti ed espirare le mie colpe" sussurrò.  
Tony si allontanò, gli indicò la finestra.  
“Ho visto parecchi film di questo tipo e grazie ma no grazie. Sono sempre una grossa fregatura”.  
Steve sospirò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e annuì. "D'accordo" sussurrò. Si strinse l'impermeabile marrone e indietreggiò. Saltò sul balcone tenendo il capo chino. "Almeno non darti la colpa della mia morte ... davvero" bisbigliò.  
Tony raggiunse il balcone, lo afferrò per l'ala e lo tirò dentro sbattendolo in terra.  
“Sei fisicamente capace di rimanere? Di non scappare ogni volta che qualcuno te lo ordina?!” ringhiò.  
Steve cadde a terra e gemette, rimanendo sdraiato. Le ali erano aperte e sbatterono contro alcuni mobili, facendo mugolare l'angelo di dolore.  
Tony respirò affannosamente, strinse i pugni.  
“Credi di farmi tenerezza? Di farmi pena perché sei morto e hai due ali da recita elementare?!” gridò.  
Tremò, tirò un calcio ad un mobile facendolo cadere.  
“Te lo scordi, Capitano!”.  
Steve si alzò seduto e chinò il capo. ''Visto che non mi vuoi, sarò riassegnato'' spiegò a voce bassa. Chiuse gli occhi e temette richiudendo le ali.  
Tony cadde seduto, sospirò.  
“Sei un bravo soldatino. Con o senza ali, fai sempre il tuo dovere” sussurrò.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
< Non ti farò restare per pietà, angioletto. Anche a costo di perderti > pensò.  
Steve annuì, si piegò le gambe e si abbracciò le ginocchia. "Un tempo, però, mi costava fatica" ammise.  
Tony allargò le braccia.  
“Ora no, giusto?” disse.  
Inspirò, espirò e strinse le gambe al petto.  
“Fai quel che devi. La predica, la fuga, quel che vuoi. Non cambio idea”.  
Lo indicò con il capo.  
“Ti ho ucciso. Quindi non ti permetterò di rovinarti la vita da angioletto perfetto”.  
Steve si rimise in piedi ritto e si leccò le labbra.   
"Non mi costa fatica, ora" rispose.

 


	22. Cap.22 La camicia di Steve

Cap.22 La camicia di Steve

"Dov'è?" si domandò Steve. Si passò la mano sul ventre nudo e si guardò intorno. Appoggiò l'altra mano sull'orlo dei jeans e si abbassò. Guardò sotto al letto, si rizzò e uscì dalla stanza. Arrivò in salotto e controllò sul divano e sui divanetti.   
"Sparita" sospirò. Si girò e se ne andò in cucina. Clint stava mettendo un piatto con due uova fritte davanti a Tony. Steve arrivò dietro al miliardario e mise le mani sul tavolo con un tonfo.   
"Tony, è la mia maglietta" ringhiò  
Tony piegò il capo all'indietro aderendo con la schiena alla sedia, ondeggiò le braccia facendo oscillare il tessuto lungo della maglia e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Uh? Vuoi vedermi nudo di prima mattina?” chiese.  
Clint indietreggiò lentamente, poggiò la bottiglia di latte sul tavolo e uscì.  
Steven arrossì e boccheggiò.  
Tony si alzò in piedi, la maglia lunga lo copriva fino a un palmo sopra le ginocchia.  
“Potevi almeno aspettare la colazione” disse.  
Si portò le mano ai bordi dell'indumento, sollevandolo leggermente.  
Steve indietreggiò e gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla. "Potevi evitare di dirlo davanti a Clint!" sbraitò.  
Tony indietreggiò massaggiandosi la spalla, mugugnò e si strinse il fianco.  
“Allora io tengo la tua maglia” si lamentò.  
'Stark, è mia! '' si lamentò Steve.  
Tony sbuffò, allargò le braccia.  
“Allora non lamentarti, è ovvio che mi vuoi nudo!”.  
Steve dimenò le braccia, digrignò i denti e sbuffò. "D'accordo, tienitela!" strepitò. Si voltò e si allontanò.  
Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, scrollò le spalle e si sedette sulla sedia stringendo la camicia.  
< Non è da Cap rinunciare così > pensò.  
Clint si affacciò e guardò all'interno della stanza tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. "Qualcosa non va?" domandò. Le sue iridi grigio metallico brillarono.  
Tony si indicò la maglietta.  
“È di Cap. La rivoleva, ma ha battuto in ritirata al terzo no”.  
Afferrò la caraffa di caffè sul tavolo, ne bevve metà e sbuffò.  
“Forse ha qualcuno più stressante con cui litigare”.  
Clint sorrise e incrociò le braccia sul petto, avanzando. "Nessuno più di lei, Mr. Stark". Lo rassicurò.  
Tony sbuffò, aderì con le spalle allo schienale e dondolò.  
“Tu sai cos'ha?” chiese.  
Clint ridacchiò, raggiunse il tavolo e prese una forchetta. Infilzò uno dei rossi d'uovo e socchiuse gli occhi. "Magari la voleva davvero vedere nudo". Insinuò.  
Tony alzò le spalle.  
“Poteva insistere che la rivoleva, se era così”. Fece notare.  
Clint si tagliò un pezzo di uovo fritto con la forchetta e se lo portò alla bocca. ''Quando è per se, Steve non ottiene mai ciò che vuole. Odia essere felice'' rispose. Masticò fu rumorosamente e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, facendo ricadere la camicia lungo le spalle.  
“Dovrebbe iscriversi a tumblr, se è così masochista. Farebbe furore”.  
Si alzò, mise in bocca un pezzo di pane e camminò verso la stanza del Capitano.


	23. Cap.23 Perfect body

Cap.23 Perfect body

Steve guardò Tony fissarlo. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando l'espressione concentrata dell'altro, lo sguardo fisso su di sé e il capo abbassato. "Stark?" domandò. Tony gli afferrò i pettorali con entrambe le mani facendolo rabbrividire. "Non è giusto, Capiscle, hai creato quell'imbarazzante momento in cui Capitan America ha più seno di tua madre" si lamentò. Steve strinse i denti e il sudore iniziò a scendergli lungo le guance, mentre fissava Tony voltarsi e palpare il proprio petto.  
Tony fece su e giù con le mano, passò i pollici sui capezzoli e inarcò un sopracciglio sentendoli premere contro i polpastrelli.   
“Hai davvero esagerato con la plastica”.  
Tony fece su e giù con le mano, passò i pollici sui capezzoli e inarcò un sopracciglio sentendoli premere contro i polpastrelli.   
“Hai davvero esagerato con la plastica”.  
Steve abbassò le sopracciglia e socchiuse le labbra. "Sei sicuro di stare bene?" domandò.  
Tony si toccò i pettorali, mugugnò e abbassò il capo sporgendo le labbra.  
“I miei non lo fanno!” si lamentò.  
Steve incrociò le braccia sulla maglia rosa e sospirò. "Cosa non fanno?" domandò.  
Tony si strinse i pettorali, gonfiò le guance e gli premette il dito al centro del petto.  
“Non sono prominenti come i tuoi, quindi non ballano. È ingiusto!”.  
Steve si avvicinò il dorso della mano al capo e lo prese a testate.  
Tony gonfiò le guance, gli prese le mani e se le portò sui pettorali sodi.  
“Tocca!” ordinò.  
Steve lo assecondò, sbuffando e arrossì.   
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Che c'è, problemi?”.  
'Mi vergogno '' ammise Steve.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, aggrottò la fronte.  
“Dovrei essere io a vergognarmi di non avere i tuoi muscoli” si lamentò.  
Steve si piegò e gli sorrise, deglutendo. "Sei proporzionato" bisbigliò.  
Tony sorrise dolcemente, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.  
“Beh, sì. Circa. Non di spalle”.  
Steve gli diede una pacchetta sulla spalla e allargò il sorriso. "A me non sembrano male, le tue spalle". Lo consolò.   
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Sai, non so se devo prenderli per complimenti o prese in giro; Mr. Corpo perfetto”.  
Steve gli diede le spalle, scuotendo il capo. "Ti ricordo che lo sai anche tu che il mio corpo viene da un siero" brontolò.   
Tony lo indicò dal basso verso l'alto.  
“Sì, ma ti sei guardato?”.  
Incrociò le braccia, aggrottò la fronte.  
“Fiala o no, adesso il tuo corpo è il corpo dei sogni di chiunque”.  
Steve scoppio a ridere e negò con il capo. "Chiedi a Nat, ti dirà che non è così". Scherzò.  
Tony si sporse.  
“Vuoi dire che la Romanoff ti ha rifiutato?” chiese.  
Steve fece oscillare la mano a destra e a sinistra. "L'ho friendzonata io. Diciamo che avevo un miliardario per la mente" spiegò.


	24. Cap.24 I palliativi al sonno di Tony

Cap.24 I palliativi al sonno di Tony  
  
"Che noia. Questi programmi solo noiosi quanto te, vecchietto" si lamentò Tony. Si infilò le mani nei pantaloni e si grattò la gamba, la maglietta nera era ripiegata su se stessa lasciandogli l'addome scoperto. Steve sbadigliò, chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò sulla sua spalla. "Io non sono noioso. Piuttosto tu sembri un barbone" biascicò.   
Tony poggiò il capo sulla sua testa, mugugnò e allargò le gambe.  
“E sono comunque più sexy di te” specificò.  
Sogghignò, gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita stringendogli il fianco.  
Steve mise la mano su quella di lui e mugolò. Tony lasciò andare il telecomando con l'altra mano.   
"Togliti la mano da dentro in pantalone" farfugliò Steve.  
Tony sbuffò, mosse la mano dentro il pantalone e mugugnò.  
“E perché?” chiese, a bassa voce.  
"Perché ... non è ..." bisbigliò Steve. Sbadigliò un paio di volte e gli strinse la mano. " ... educato". Concluse.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, infilò il braccio più giù nei pantaloni e sogghignò. Sbadigliò, mugugnò.  
“Ma comodo” sussurrò.  
Steve allungò il braccio, tastò con la mano tutt'intorno, sentendo la gamba di Tony sotto di sé. Trovò il suo polso e infilò la mano dei pantaloni insieme a quella dell'altro cercando di tirargliela fuori.  
Tony gli afferrò la mano, la tirò verso il basso facendogli tastare i propri boxer; sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Eri così impaziente di toccarmi?” domandò.  
Steve sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e si rizzò.   
'' No! '' gridò. Liberò la propria mano e negò con il capo.  
Tony ridacchiò, tirò fuori la mano dai pantaloni e la infilò in quelli del Capitano.  
Steve mugolò avvampando e indietreggiò con la schiena, deglutendo. "Pervert" ringhiò.   
Tony ridacchiò, scivolò verso il basso facendo scendere la mano lentamente, massaggiando con le dita in cerchio la pelle di Steve.  
Roger mugolò di piacere, stringendo la stoffa del divano con forza con le mani. Gorgogliò, stringendo gli occhi.  
Tony ridacchiò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Ti piacciono i massaggi?”.  
Steve strinse le labbra fino a farle diventare rosse, il suo viso era accaldato. Strinse più forte gli occhi, negando con il capo forsennatamente  
Tony passò la mano sull'interno coscia dell'altro.  
“Non mi sembra tu sia così contrario come dici” fece notare  
Steve aprì di più le gambe e ansimò, sentendo il membro eccitarsi. "Stark" implorò.  
Tony si sporse verso di lui, soffiò.  
“Mnhmnh?” chiese.  
Sfiorò con le dita i boxer di Steve sentendoli tesi.  
Steve cercò di togliergli la mano, il suo viso era sempre più accaldato.  
Tony la spostò, strofinò il palmo sui boxer di Steve e sbadigliò.   
“Potrebbe essere un palliativo al sonno” mugugnò.  
Steve sentì le dita scivolare lasciando una traccia di sudore sul braccio di Tony.  
Tony mugolò, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla infilando le dita oltre l'elastico laterale dei boxer di Steve.  
Steve mugolò di piacere sentendo la mano calda dell'altro accarezzarlo. Chiuse gli occhi, gettò indietro la testa e si sporse in avanti.  
Tony arricciò il labbro sorridendo, lo carezzò più velocemente.  
"Che dici, ci svegliamo, Aurora?" sussurrò, avvicinandogli il volto al collo.  
Steve si abbassò i boxer, sporgendo il bacino verso di lui. Gorgogliò più forte di piacere, socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide.  
Tony scivolò in ginocchio, gli leccò il membro e alzò il capo sogghignando.  
"Ti piace ricevere attenzioni?" chiese.  
Gli passò i palmi caldi sulle gambe lisce, sorrise.  
"E meno male che sono io la prima donna".  
Steve aprì le gambe, il sudore gli scendeva lungo le spalle e i suoi fianchi fremevano.  
"Mnh..." mugolò.  
Tony gli prese in bocca l'erezione, iniziò a succhiare lentamente lappando la punta ogni volta, gli strinse le mani portandole verso il proprio capo; aveva le guance arrossate e i capelli arruffati aderivano alla fronte.  
Steve si aggrappò alla stoffa del divano ed iniziò a gemere così forte che risuonavano nella stanza.  
"T ... Tony ..." mugolò tra un gemito e l'altro.  
Tony alzò lo sguardo, inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte. Mugolò, soffiando contro l'erezione di Steve. Si scostò, ne leccò la punta e si morse il labbro sentendo la propria erezione premere.  
"Steve?" chiese.  
Steve s'inarcò all'indietro abbandonandosi sullo schienale e gli mise le gambe sulle spalle.  
"T...ti prego" supplicò.  
Tony finì di togliersi i vestiti, lo attirò a sé e gli sollevò il mento guardandolo con occhi lucidi.  
"Vuoi?" mormorò.  
Steve protese in avanti le labbra arrossate e tremanti. Abbracciò Tony e strofinò il suo corpo contro quello dell'altro.  
Tony sogghignò, lo baciò penetrandolo lentamente. Gemette sulle labbra dell'altro, gli strinse i fianchi.  
Steve si spinse verso di lui, lasciandolo entrare più a fondo, continuò a stringerlo sentendolo muoversi su e giù. Strinse gli occhi con forza, mentre il suo corpo vibrava.  
Tony ansimò contro l'incavo del suo collo spingendosi ritmicamente, gli carezzò i fianchi su e giù attirandolo contro il proprio petto.  
"Ancora" mugolò ripetutamente Steve, sentendo il fiato caldo di Tony solleticargli la pelle umida e sudata.  
Tony si spinse con più forza, sentendo le gambe tremare e la testa girare, mugolò piegandosi in avanti e poggiò le ginocchia sul divano. Baciò Steve con foga, gli strinse i glutei e ansimò chiudendo gli occhi liquidi.  
Steve lo sentì entrare con più forza e urlò di piacere, stringendolo con più forza a sé. Piegò di lato il capo, i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso sudato. Lo baciò e gli sorrise.  
Tony gli passò il pollice sulle labbra, affondò il capo nell'incavo della sua spalla e spinse. Afferrò il membro di Steve in mano masturbandolo, sentiva i gemiti del capitano rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Uscì da lui e venne sul suo ventre, gli strinse il membro premendo la punta.  
Steve gorgogliò, si morse il labbro fino a inciderlo e venne, abbandonandosi sotto lo Stark.  
Tony si stese accanto a lui, gli cinse un fianco e sogghignò.  
"Proprio niente male" mormorò.  
Steve si mise su un fianco, chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro, addormentandosi.  
Tony sorrise, gli poggiò il capo sul petto e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Peccato" mormorò.  
Sbadigliò, sistemò il capo sul petto di Steve sentendolo sudato.  
"A quanto pare ci toccherà dormire".

 


	25. Cap.25 Campeggio

Cap.25 Campeggio  
  
"Tu hai sempre e solo bisogno della tua tecnologia. Ne sei dipendente!" si lamentò Steve alzando la voce, guardando Tony armeggiare con il suo cellulare.  
Tony alzò il capo dal cellulare, inarcò un sopracciglio socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela anche senza” disse.  
"Io scommetto che non dureresti un secondo senza tecnologia!" lo sfidò Steve. Ghignò e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
Tony allargò le braccia, poggiò il cellulare sul tavolo e si indicò il reattore ARC nel petto.  
“Tecnicamente, senza questo a tenere lontane le schegge dal mio petto duro circa tre minuti” disse, sarcastico.  
Incrociò le braccia, ghignò.  
“ _Ma_  se escludiamo questo, scommetto quel che vuoi che riesco a sopravvivere 24 ore senza tecnologia”.  
Steve gli tolse una mano dal suo petto e gliela stritolò fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa. "Sfida accettata. Una settimana di sopravvivenza nella giungla senza tecnologia, puro campeggio" ringhiò.  
Tony allargò le braccia, camminò fino alla propria stanza e aprì l'armadio.  
“Conosci un posto per farlo?” domandò.  
Tirò fuori uno zaino, sogghignò.  
“Andiamo provvisti di roba da campeggio o vediamo quel che si trova?” chiese ancora.  
Si voltò, raggiunse Steve e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Ma soprattutto, che si vince?”.  
Steven incrociò le braccia e ticchettò con lo stivaletto rosso sul pavimento. "Prenditi pure la roba da campeggio e sì, conosco un posto" ribatté secco.  
Tony infilò dei vestiti nello zaino, si alzò portandolo fino al comodino. Aprì i cassetti, infilò nello zaino i fiammiferi e le candele; vi gettò dentro una serie di cacciaviti e chiuse lo zaino.  
“E vuoi andarci con i mezzi pubblici?” chiese.  
"Proposte, uomo della tecnologia? Per me puoi chiedere a Bruce ciò che ci serve e possiamo andare a piedi" ribatté Steve. Si sporse in avanti, arcuò la schiena e avvicinò la testa a quella dell'altro.  
Tony si mise lo zaino in spalla, sogghignò.  
“Dimmi che si vince e fai strada, Capitano. Ho tutto quello che mi serve” disse.  
"Una cena?" domandò Steve. Si avviò verso la porta tenendo la schiena dritta e il mento sollevato.  
Tony rise, lo seguì stringendo le spalline dello zaino.  
“Paga chi perde?” domandò, sarcastico.  
Scrollò le spalle, roteò gli occhi.  
“Non ha molto senso. Pago sempre io tutte le spese”.  
"Cucinerei io, se perdo" spiegò Steve, scendendo le scalinate.  
Tony sbuffò, lo seguì e scosse il capo.  
“Non vale. I materiali li ho comunque pagati io” ricordò.  
Incrociò le braccia, mugolò.  
“Dobbiamo trovare qualcosa di equo! Non ha senso una scommessa senza premio!”.  
"La cucina. Se perdi cucini tu. Tutto lì" spiegò Steve. Evitò una donna e proseguì lungo la strada. Il sole si rifletteva sul suo scudo.   
Tony sbuffò, fece l'occhiolino ad un gruppo di ragazze, sorrise a dei bambini e sogghignò in direzione di alcuni uomini. Oscillò le braccia, sbuffò.  
“Naaaah. Meglio un bacio. In tutte le scommesse ridicole si scommette sempre un bacio” disse.  
Steve ignorò un paio di uomini che lo indicavano e sorrise guardando una scolaresca che lo salutava, rispondendo al gesto. "Non capisco cosa intendi" bisbigliò a Tony, continuando a camminare.   
Tony lo raggiunse, si sporse e sogghignò.  
“È una scommessa ridicola, ed in tutti i film nelle scommesse ridicole si scommette un bacio” spiegò.  
Lo indicò.  
“Se perdi, come succederà, mi baci. Se vinci, come non succederà, farò tutto quello che vuoi per ventiquattro ore” propose.  
Steve alzò le spalle. '' Sempre detto che i film non di guerra sono stupidi, ma andata'' borbottò.   
Tony mosse la mano in aria.  
“In tutti i film stupidi con una trama diversa dallo sparare a tutto, intendevo” disse.  
Alzò il capo, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Vogliamo andare a piedi fino alla Città Perduta?”.  
Steve ghignò, passando oltre una fila di macchine parcheggiate. '' Hai un cavallo? '' chiese.  
Tony si grattò la guancia.  
“Ho un maneggio. Perché, principe, sai anche cavalcare?” chiese.  
Sgranò gli occhi, superò alcune persone e arricciò il labbro.  
“Aspetta, vorresti dire che la cosa più moderna a disposizione è un /cavallo/? Ho fatto male a portare i fiammiferi, sono troppo avanti!”.  
Steve negò con il capo facendo oscillare il ciuffo biondo cenere. "Fiammiferi approvati. E fatti venire un'idea per far venire i cavalli, se ci tieni". Lo stuzzicò. Un bambino si affacciò alla finestra indicando entrambi e il padre gli scompigliò i capelli.  
Tony allargò le braccia.  
“Non sono Zeus, se fischio non appare Pegaso!” si lamentò.  
Indicò con il capo un negozio sportivo al lato opposto della strada.  
“Potremmo comprare delle biciclette. Le biciclette sono ecologiche”.  
Steve ticchettò con l'indice sul mento e si mise a camminare all'indietro. "Non so, forse sono troppo tecnologiche" disse ironico. Si raddrizzò per evitare un motorino e avanzò.   
Tony roteò gli occhi, allargò le braccia e sogghignò. Gli si mise dietro, saltò afferrandogli le spalle e gli strinse i fianchi.  
“Ecco. Tu sei il mezzo di trasporto più antiquato in circolazione” sancì.  
"Stark, sei un'imbecille" borbottò Steve. Gli tirò un pizzicotto alla gamba e proseguirono.   
Uscirono fuori dalla città, continuando a camminare fino a quando calò il buio.  
Tony poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Steve.  
“Vuoi una candela per proseguire, o ci accampiamo per la notte?” chiese, stringendo la presa.  
"Io continuo più o meno a vederci, ma non sarebbe male accamparsi per la notte. Peccato non avere una tenda" spiegò Steve. Si allontanò dall'autostrada proseguendo per i campi.   
Tony sogghignò.  
“Hai paura di dormire all'aperto?”.  
Sbadigliò, mugugnò strofinando il capo sulla spalla di Steve.  
“Io ho due sacchi a pelo, nello zaino. E del cibo-spazzatura. Avevo preparato quasi tutto 'sta mattina presto. Pep voleva fare campeggio” spiegò.

 


	26. Cap.26 Foto rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Civil War.

Cap.26 Foto rubata

 

Steve si accomodò sul letto, appoggiandosi con la schiena a un cuscino, affondando nella fodera. Lo schienale vermiglio cigolò.

Si voltò e guardò Tony entrare nella stanza.

"Come vanno gli animi al piano di sotto? Sei riuscito a calmarli o la situazione è peggiorata?" domandò.

Tony scrollò le spalle, si poggiò contro lo stipite della porta e arricciò il naso storcendo le labbra.

"Sai, tra le mie qualifiche non figura quella di maestro elementare" si lamentò.

Accennò un sorriso guardando l'altro, sciolse le braccia incrociate con un sospiro.

"Sai come funziona. Dubitano di tutto quello che dico, ma di niente di quello che faccio".

Steve si massaggiò la spalla, sentendola dolere sotto le dita.

"La situazione è ancora molto tesa, ma gli altri tengono a te. Solo che... abbiamo portato al limite la nostra fiducia anche verso noi stessi" disse con voce roca.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si scostò dalla parete allargando le braccia e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Stai parlando con me di fiducia? Davvero?" chiese.

"Io sono uno di quelli che in teoria sanno le cose giuste, ma in pratica non ne azzecca una. Non è per questo che mi consideri ipocrita? Perché so che sei migliore di me, ma continuo a fare di testa mia?" domandò Rogers.

Tony lo guardò, emise un lungo sospiro e si mise seduto ai piedi del letto.

"Senti, Cap. Credo di aver sentito la mia dose di stronzate già con gli altri. Facciamo tutti di testa nostra. Qui di tratta solo di aver fatto anche un casino, mentre facevamo di testa nostra".

Steve si sporse verso di lui e gli accarezzò il braccio, appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

"Questo perché siamo tutti imperfetti" sussurrò roco.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla e allungò le dita sfiorando la schiena tesa di Steve.

"Parla per te" ribatté.

Steve gli passò il braccio intorno alla vita e lo attirò a sé.

"Lei è perfetto, Mr. Stark? Pensavo lo fossero i miei denti" lo stuzzicò.

Tony ridacchiò scuotendo il capo, gli sollevò il mento con due dita e avvicinò il capo alle labbra di Steve.

"Hai dei dentini perfetti, te lo concedo. Ma io sono perfetto in tutto, quindi ho vinto comunque".

Steve sfiorò il naso di lui con il proprio e socchiuse le labbra.

"Me lo vuole mostrare, Ironman?" lo stuzzicò Steve, strofinando il suo naso contro quello dell'altro.

Tony scese lentamente verso le labbra dell'altro socchiudendo gli occhi, avvicinò la bocca a quella rosa di Steve e le iridi castane brillarono.

"Non saprei. Devo ancora decidere se lo meriti" lo provocò.

Clint socchiuse la porta e li intravide, rimase immobile, respirando piano.

Steve prese il labbro inferiore di Tony in bocca e lo succhiò piano.

"E come dovrei meritarmelo?" domandò.

Tony socchiuse le labbra, gli avvolse i fianchi e lo attirò verso di sé.

"Che ne dici di cominciare con un bacio?" sussurrò, seducente.

Rogers chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Clint spalancò la porta, sorrise divertito e sollevò il cellulare.

"Smile!".

Tony ghignò, afferrò il retro del collo di Steve e lo baciò con più foga sentendo il click della fotocamera del telefono.

Steve avvampò, ma approfondì il bacio a sua volta.

 


	27. Cap.27 Dolcissima corruzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt di We are out for prompt:  
> MCU, Stony: di quella volta in cui Steve tenne il muso a Tony per tutto il giorno.

Cap.27 Dolcissima corruzione

 

Tony raggiunse Steve seduto davanti al tavolino, intento a disegnare, con la schiena arcuata e l’espressione concentrata, con l’altra mano giocherella con la gomma, appoggiando ogni tanto il pugno in cui la teneva sulla guancia.

“Cap, hai ancora intenzione di tenermi il muso? Ti sei immusonito da tutto il giorno, ormai” disse Stark.

Rogers lo ignorò, cambiando foglio.

“Se ti offro un caffè?” chiese Tony, porgendogli un caffè.

Steve negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca biondo cenere.

Stark rifletté, uscì dalla stanza e tornò facendogli ondeggiare una confezione di legno di copic davanti al viso.

“Con questi riesco a corromperti?” domandò.

Steve negò.

“E se ci aggiungo questo? Nessuno può resistere a una ciambella?” chiese Tony, mettendo una busta di carta davanti alla confezione rettangolare di legno.

“Stark, preferirei rimanere solo” disse Steve con tono gelido.

< Se vuoi rimanere con un palo in culo, CapIscle, fa pure, ma io sto per fregarti! > pensò Tony, uscendo.

Steve sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi nuovamente, sospirò pesantemente, appoggiò gomma e matita sul foglio, alzando lentamente la testa.

“Fondue, Capitano?” chiese Tony. Era ignudo, anche se teneva un asciugamano appoggiato sulla spalla massiccia, tenendolo con una mano abbronzata. Aveva del formaggio fuso che colava in diversi punti del suo corpo e si stava raffreddando.

Steven arrossì e deglutì.

“Non ti arrendi mai, vero?” esalò.

“Arrendermi non è una cosa che gli Stark fanno, ma cerca di muoverti, questa roba bruciacchia un po’ e da parecchio fastidio” spiegò Tony.

Steve si alzò.

“Allora andiamo in camera, così te la tolgo” sussurrò.

“Yeah, vittoria!” trillò Tony, con espressione infantile e soddisfatta.

 

[269].


	28. Cap.28 Scuola guida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt di We are out for prompt:  
> MCU, Superfamily!

Cap.28 Scuola guida

 

Peter giocherellò con le chiave della macchina.

“Papà, finalmente sono riuscito a ripararla” disse Parker.

Tony guardò la chiave con un occhio socchiuso.

< Non mi sorprende, io a cinque anni riparavo motori. Però quell’espressione sul suo volto non mi convince > pensò.

“Posso guidare io fino al centro commerciale? Pà mi ha detto che ti ha dato la lista della spesa e che ci stavi andando adesso” spiegò Peter. Il sorriso sornione si allargò sul suo viso, mentre metteva le mani dentro le tasche della giacca.

Tony si voltò di lato, fece un paio di passi in avanti e gesticolò, guardandolo di sottecchi.

“Steve che cos’ha detto?” chiese.

< Se fosse stata una sua idea, me lo avrebbe detto quando mi ha dato la lista > rifletté.

La luce delle lampade faceva risaltare di riflessi azzurrini il lungo corridoio dove si trovavano entrambi.

Peter socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro, con tono vago rispose: “Lui ha detto ‘no’, ma non è il tuo capo…”.

Tony sospirò pesantemente, si portò una mano al viso.

“Il capo?” domandò.                           

“Sì! Insomma, ti lasci comandare così?” chiese Peter.

“ _Mnh_ ” mugugnò Stark. < Questa è una trappola… Una trappola bella e buona > pensò.

“Senti, se mai ti accompagnassi, non sarebbe certo perché il capo sono io. Il capo è Steve, io ci metto solo i soldi e il fascino” borbottò Stark. Le mise il braccio intorno alle spalle, lo trasse a sé e gli posò un bacio sulla testa.

Peter ridacchiò.

“D’accordo, papà” sussurrò.

 

[251].


End file.
